The Strange Case of Sasuke Uchiha
by Random yaoi fan
Summary: AU where Sasuke left Konoha with Itachi, now they both are members of the Akatsuki. The only problem is that Sasuke has a secret that Itachi can't know about. Don't worry, you'll find out long before he does. ;) Pairing: SasukexEveryone
1. Prologue

Hi, i know its been awhile and i'm about to start college so as an apology, i give you this new story to read while you wait.

The Strange Case of Sasuke Uchiha 1

The entire house was silent, as if abandoned by its inhabitants. Outside the sun shined brightly, birds chirped loudly in the distance, and the people went about their daily routine, opening up shops, sending the children off to school, and chatting lightly about the beautiful weather and the gay atmosphere. Everyone was happy…and pleased that they weren't greeted by the usual loud noises that came from that large house in the center of their neighborhood. No one knew why the house was silent, no one cared.

Inside the house, blood stained the walls, pooled on the furniture, and poured onto the carpet. The living room was drenched in blood and other bodily fluids. The smell was horrid, but had yet to leak outside the house. The only person who stared into the room long enough to make these observations had left hours ago, purely because they didn't want to have to clean up the mess.

The sound of running water suddenly flows throughout the home. A middle aged man kneeled over the bath tub adjusting the water temperature. The water gushed out the faucet with more pressure than a cracked dam. The tub quickly filled up; once the water had filled three-fourths of the tub, the man turned it off.

Despite the blood on his face and body, the bath was not for him; it was for the small boy already in the water. The child still had their clothes on and the man made no attempt to remove them. Instead he began to wash the boy with a soap drenched cloth. The water quickly turned red as the blood the child was saturated with came off.

The boy didn't speak, nor did he look at the man washing him; he just stared into space with an empty expression. The man began talking, though he knew he wouldn't be heard. He took the boy's shirt off, the tattered fabric easily ripped off, and then he slid his pants and underwear off. He rung the clothes out and then went to put them in the garbage.

As he walked away, still talking, the boy lied down in the water, quickly being covered by the now red liquid. He didn't close his eyes, but instead stared at the man's retreating figure through the water. The man returned to see the child submerged in the water, he didn't help him but rather chose to wash the rest of his body while he was lying down.

Once the child was clean, he pulled him out of the water; the boy was still unresponsive and made no attempt to clear his lungs of the water, but the man wasn't bothered. He lifted him up and wrapped him in a towel, carried him to his room and laid him down on the bed. Only one thing was on the man's mind as he stared at the boys still form as he blankly stared at the ceiling…

He would have to clean up the mess in the living room himself.


	2. Chapter 1

The Strange Case of Sasuke Uchiha Chpt.1

Itachi P.O.V. (Spoken to the readers)

I love my brother. There's no hiding or denying it. Every night I can, I sit by his bed and watch him fall asleep. He doesn't say anything; he just smiles and looks at me like a child looks at a night light or their favorite teddy bear before they drift off to sleep. I guess he's just used to it. I have been doing it for seven years now. I rarely ever saw him when he was younger.

He's just turned 14, an actual, full fledged teen. When he turned 13, I ignored it, but now it's as obvious as my love for him. I'm so worried; I never even talked about puberty with my parents. Father had always told me that I was to put being an Anbu and the clan before any woman that he didn't put into my life himself. Nevertheless, I have to do something. He looks to me for guidance. He has no one else to teach him, not since I murdered our family.

Oh, was that an important piece of information to know? I'm sorry; I was so absorbed in my thoughts. Let me explain.

_Flashback __**Itachi POV**_

_**Sasuke had always been a strange child, by everyone's, including mine, opinion. He was a normal child at first. Loving, energetic, always wanting my attention. Heh, an angel, if I ever knew one. **_

_Flashback Regular POV_

"_Aniki look at this!" A three-year old Sasuke held his cupped hands up to Itachi and slowly opened them to reveal a butterfly that had been crippled when the over zealous child captured it. _

"_Here! This yours! Take it!" screamed the child. The nine year old took it by its wings, prompting the younger of the two to yell "Be careful!" Itachi held it in his hand and said "Thank you." "You welcome!" Sasuke ran back outside. _

_**Itachi: But when he turned 4, something about his fourth birthday…. I desperately wanted to be with Sasuke as I had the last three birthdays, but I was forced to go on an anbu mission. I was highly upset. A week later, I returned, but Sasuke had changed. **_

_Itachi walked into his house and quickly took off to change his blood soaked clothes. He came back to the entrance and waited, expecting Sasuke to come running from around a random corner or a random room. Nothing happened. He then walked around the house looking for his otouto. His, mother was in the kitchen, his father in his study, everyone was in their usual spot. "But, where is Sasuke?" he asked his mother. She told him, his brother was ill and that was in bed asleep. That was all she told him. He didn't even know what illness or if it was severe. _

_He snuck upstairs to see his brother. Sure enough, the boy was in bed, but not asleep. Itachi tried talking to him, but Sasuke would not speak. As he looked in his eyes, he barely saw life; the same eyes followed his fingers as if to prove he was alive and nothing more. _

_**Itachi: He had completely changed, he stayed in his room all day and didn't even come down for dinner or breakfast. He NEVER spoke to anyone, not even his teacher, apparently. Iruka- sensei came over a few times, trying to ask why Sasuke was like this, but my parents always sent him away with the excuse that he was mute and their was nothing anyone could do about it. **_

_**After two years, it became normal. Sasuke was like a shameful secret. It's hard to say whether I was allowed to see him or not, on account of all my missions. When I was home, I didn't see him. Another strange thing about Sasuke was around the time I was informed that I would have to murder my family; Sasuke began acting stranger, strange for him anyway. **_

_**I would constantly catch him spying on me. He was always in the house, as if he didn't go to school at all. Sasuke never came around when Shisui was there, in fact, he seemed to actually avoid us all together. I remember, when I killed Shisui, I came home to find Sasuke standing 2 feet away from the door, as though he was expecting me. **_

_**Of course, the time came for me to kill my family, for the good of Konoha of course. Madara and I were finishing up with piles of bodies littering the street. I still heard screams outside as I decided to leave my murder weapons as evidence of me being the killer. I was careful to do the killing in a timely manor. I knew I had to finish and be gone before Sasuke came home from school, that way I could say we were too busy to kill him. I had no intention, of course, of killing my little brother. **_

_Itachi felt a sudden presence behind him and assumed it was Madara. "I'm ready." He said as he turned around to go, but was stopped in his tracks. Sasuke stood there in front of the dojo doors. Itachi wanted, tried, to be cold to him. He wanted Sasuke to grow up resenting him and one day take his revenge. He didn't want his brother to be traumatized with the images of his brother murdering his relatives. _

_Itachi directed a cold stare to his brother and tried to form some words of hate. He found himself unable to speak and soon realized he was at the complete mercy of Sasuke's dead eyes and cold countenance. Itachi felt, if he stayed any longer he would loose control. He tried to run past Sasuke and even pushed the boy aside just to get out the doors. _

_He ran back through the house and was heading for the front door, only to be stopped directly in front of a door that wasn't closed before. A warm body was wrapped around his leg. He started moving frantically, trying to shake the boy off. "Get off me! Get off me!" he yelled almost ready to beat him off. _

_He heard a hoarse murmur and stopped, listening intensely. "What?!" he was still frantic and believed he was hearing things. "Don't…." Itachi's eyes widened in shock; he was hearing things for sure. He leaned down on his other leg with some difficulty, seeing as how Sasuke would not let go of him. _

"_Itachi…Don't…..Go…..," tears began to fall from the younger one's eyes that still had that dead look in them despite the tears. "Don't LEAVE ME!" Itachi wrapped his brother in his arms in a grip so tight anyone outside the embrace would have thought he was choking him. Itachi didn't know when, but at some point he began crying as well; he saw by the tears he noticed going down Sasuke's forehead._

"_I won't….I won't ever leave you." _

"_Itachi!" Madara called from outside, he came in to see the brothers locked in each other's embrace. "What the hell is this? Where did he come from? I didn't sense him here." Itachi looked up at Madara. "I won't leave him; I'm not leaving him here. He's going with us." Itachi stood up and walked past Madara. He followed the brothers, yelling "Itachi, that wasn't part of the deal! Itachi, he can't live! Itachi! Itachi!"_

Regular POV

"Itachi!"

The Akatsuki member looked up from his daydream in his brother's face. Kisame stood there, looking slightly annoyed. "Daydreaming about Sasuke again?" He already knew the answer. The look on Itachi's face showed obvious annoyance at being disturbed. "I know, I know. But, Leader-sama wants to go over some last minute details on the mission." Kisame pointed backwards as though the leader was standing behind him.

"That's right," Itachi stood up and walked past Kisame, leading him into the hallway. "Sasuke's first mission." "Yeah." Kisame rolled his eyes behind his partner's back, Itachi didn't notice. Sasuke and Itachi joined the Akatsuki at the same time. Sasuke, for reasons unknown to everyone but the leader, stayed even though he was deemed too young to go on missions. The boy just hung around the headquarters doing odd cleaning jobs.

While Itachi and Kisame disappeared around the corner and down that hall, Deidara came around the other end of the hall and snuck into Sasuke's room. Sasuke was a very light sleeper, unbeknownst to Itachi, who assumed the exact opposite. Sasuke had been awake since Kisame entered the room, while Itachi was still daydreaming.

Deidara casual walked up to Sasuke and jumped on the bed right next to Sasuke, prompting the adolescent to open his eyes. They greeted each other with smiles, Deidara spoke first. "Hi." "Hey." was the reply. "Leader wants to meet you in private." Deidara spoke in the same tone a schoolgirl would use when talking about cute boy with her friend, though nothing was really implied. "Again?" Sasuke sounded exasperated, but still had a smile on his face. "Yup."

Sasuke rolled on his back, then two stood up and began to walk out the room. Deidara had half his body out the door when he was pulled back in and was passionately kissed by his lover. After that Sasuke ran out the room.


	3. Chapter 2

The Strange Case of Sasuke Uchiha chpt 2

SPOILER ALERT!

Sasuke walked in the opposite direction he knew his brother had gone. He knew that his meeting Pain meant his brother meeting Pain and him meeting either Tobi, who was his 'cousin' Madara in disguise, or the real Pain, who was Nagato in disguise. He was greeted by both, when he went to his and Nagato's secret meeting place, Nagato's bedroom.

"Hey, Nagato." Sasuke smiled as he hugged the pale man who was unable to stand without his mechanical walker and was sitting in a soft chair. The man patted Sasuke's back to acknowledge the hug. Sasuke turned to Madara with face of a child unsure of the future but optimistic nonetheless.

His optimism secretly annoyed Madara, and the teen knew it. "Your first official mission begins today." Nagato began. Madara continued by saying, "So no professional tricks. Act like you did on your actual first mission. Clueless and scared, but not too scared. We don't want your brother backing out on this deal. If all goes well, we'll be able to send you on twice as many missions as we have been."

"Which will be very beneficial to Akatsuki's plan, seeing as how you're the strongest in the organization right now." Nagato interjected. "Aaaw, thanks." Sasuke replied with a grin. "Sasuke, this is serious, you're going to check the level of influence the nine tailed fox has on its jinchuriki, and nothing more. Don't murder anyone, don't stop to speak to anyone, and ESPECIALLY don't draw too much attention to yourself." Madara lectured.

Sasuke waved him off. "I have no problem with being inconspicuous. It's Itachi and Kisame you have to worry about. Those cloaks are a dead give-away. You act like red clouds are the trending fashion." The younger Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"If you moved fast enough, no one would notice your cloak, which, by the way, you HAVE to wear." Madara was becoming annoyed; Nagato smiled at this.

"I reiterate, it's Itachi and Kisame who are, again, weak in that department. They both are too slow. You can track everywhere Itachi goes, he isn't exactly subtle. And Kisame's just BIG. I mean, the guy sword alone has to be like 200 pounds-" Sasuke was interrupted by Madara's sudden appearance in his face. It was no surprise to Sasuke, but he figured the older Uchiha wanted him to stop speaking.

"Listen to me carefully," Sasuke could tell that Madara spoke through clenched teeth. "Find the jinchuriki, check the presence of the nine tails inside him, and GET-OUT. No confrontations, no alarms, no anbu, we don't have time for you to declare war on Konoha. UNDERSTAND?"

"Loud and CLEAR. It's been a long time since I've seen Kurama." Sasuke spoke to himself with a smile as though he speaking of an old friend and not of a nine tailed beast.

"You've been alive for 14 years, at what point have you met the beast?" Madara asked doubtfully. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." was the reply. Madara's face was covered by a mask but both Sasuke and Nagato, who had been quietly observing, could see Madara's exasperation. They could tell, he wanted to put his head in his hand, but settled for the words, "Go get ready."

Sasuke saw no need to prepare; a mission to Konoha for him only took a day. But of course, those WERE just assignations. He looked to Nagato for answers, seeing as how he had reached his limit of allowable frustration. Nagato answered, "For Itachi and Kisame, it takes a day to reach Konoha and a day to return. You have to follow them, not lead them. They need not suspect your abilities. Pack enough things for a 3 day mission. You never know."

Sasuke made a face that said 'Ohhh.' and began to walk away, but stopped when Nagato called him. "Be careful, don't get hurt trying to protect your brother." The teen's mood turned melancholy. "Believe me...I won't." And with those parting words, the adolescent ran off to gather his things and prepare his emotional wall for such a long time around his older brother.


	4. Chapter 3

The Strange Case of Sasuke Uchiha chpt 3

Kisame, Itachi, and Sasuke flew through the woods towards Konoha. "Sasuke," Itachi started, "Are you excited about your first mission?" The reply came swift, as though already planned. "Hell yeah! To think that my very first mission will be dealing with a beast so dangerous, you guys must really believe in me!"

"Of course we do, otouto." Itachi smiled softly. Kisame tried to ignore the charade. It was ridiculous. Every one knew Sasuke's status and position in the Akatsuki but Itachi. It was a wonder no one told him yet, an even bigger wonder he didn't see for himself. Itachi seemed to be in his own little world, where everything was perfect and he was in charge.

They arrived the next morning. Sasuke had already broken a rule. He cut up his cloak to make a small half-jacket. He put the rest in his bag. Itachi tried to scold him, unaware that Sasuke was the only one with the authority to defile his cloak, as long as he was wearing the symbols. Sasuke soon made his brother dismiss it, seeing as how the damage couldn't be undone. He'd take his punishment from Leader when they got back.

While Itachi and Kisame snuck around the village trying to avoid being seen, Sasuke, with the excuse to go to the bathroom, walked around Konoha like he lived there or at least had every right to be there. Every one noticed the jacket but from the way the teen was dressed over all, they concluded he was either foreign, gay, or both.

Sasuke had on a black, thin cotton tank-top, and black cargo pants, with the jacket of course. The very fact that Sasuke made it past the gates, to the police and anbu, meant that he had the right to be there. Sasuke knew every detail about the jinchuriki; they were about the same age. He asked girls in his age group about the jinchuriki's whereabouts.

The girls, while fawning over him, told him to ask Sakura. She wasn't far away; standing near him, gawking at his beauty and fighting over him with a blonde she called Ino-pig. He could tell from their shouting. Sadly, Sakura had no clue; she claimed he was with a man named Jiraiya. Sasuke stopped any questions by flirting with the girls before he disappeared.

Sasuke knew where Jiraiya would be. He learned about each Sannin from Orochimaru, before he left Akatsuki. He used his immense speed to check every female bath house until he found him. The man was easily distracted by female clone of Sasuke. Sasuke expected more from what he had been told.

Meanwhile with Itachi and Kisame

Itachi and Kisame were waiting on Sasuke to come back from the restroom. "Sasuke's taking a shit." Kisame stated. "He's only been gone 5 minutes." Itachi reasoned.

"It only takes three minutes to piss! What's he, digging a hole and making tissue out of trees manually?!"

"Kisame, SHUT UP."

"I'm just saying…it shouldn't take too long to complete our mission; why don't we just go in, handle our business and come back. He'll probably still be squatting."

"Fine….give him 5 more minutes and we'll go." Itachi gave in.

"*sigh* O.K."

Back with Sasuke

Sasuke stood outside the jinchuriki's door, listening to him rant about a 'stupid pervy sage'. He assumed that man was Jiraiya, the description fit him perfectly. Sasuke knocked on the door. The jinchuriki growled and opened the door, ready to yell, but was stopped by Sasuke and his genuine smile.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes?"

"Good."


	5. Chapter 4

The Strange Case of Sasuke Uchiha chpt 4

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes?"

"Good. I'm a private investigator sent by the Konoha Council to make sure Jiraiya-sama is doing a good job as your current mentor. May I come in?"

"Well, um, sure."

Sasuke entered the room and immediately pulled a pencil and notepad from his bag. "Aren't you kind of young to be working for the government?" Naruto asked, bewildered and suspicious. The teen didn't seem dangerous, he seemed warm and kind. Sasuke maintained a soft smile as Naruto looked him over.

"Well, that's the point. If Jiraiya-sama saw me with you, he wouldn't be suspicious because we're about the same age. I must remind you that I am a PRIVATE investigator. This means, that he cannot know my reason for being here. It must be a secret so that I can receive accurate information. Besides, shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" Sasuke avoided eye contact at first, which gave him the air of a shy nerd. This made Naruto feel even more comfortable, because he now had the superior personality.

"Alright." Naruto said as they sat on the floor, unaware that Sasuke locked the door. "Now," Sasuke began, "Tell me about you and Jiraiya-sama's training at this hotel."

"Um," Naruto scratched his head looking for an answer when he remembered that this report could determine if he gets a better sensei. "We're not."

"Not training at all?" Sasuke seemed surprised.

"Nope! Pervy Sage, is running around looking at half naked women in bath houses and using all my money!" The blonde yelled like a child telling on his big brother.

"Interesting…." Sasuke wrote on the notepad. "Tell me, what do you feel you should be doing during your training period? What kind of teacher does Naruto Uzumaki need?"

Naruto saw this as his chance and began to convey his idea of what he expected to do and learn from his sensei. They looked into each other's eyes as a way to communicate better.

"Well…Pervy Sage told me that there was this new justu that was stronger than Kakashi-sensei's …" Naruto's fast paced, loud words began to slow down until he was just staring into the other's eyes.

Sasuke entered Naruto's mind.

_Inside Naruto's mind_

_Sasuke stood before a giant gate that was holding back a powerful demon. The demon didn't speak first, opting to look Sasuke over first and judge his strength. As a result, Sasuke was the first to speak. "Hello Kurama. It's nice to see you again." __**"Who is this child that dares to speak as though he is equal to Washi?"**_

"_Equal? You flatter yourself." Sasuke began to speak in an indifferent tone. "To think that a mere child by comparison, whose only significance to me is as an over-grown snack, could even conceive the thought of us being equals. It's quite the enigma." _

"_**How dare you!...those words…You! You dare enter my sanctum for the mere purpose of mocking me!"**_

"_Now that you recognize, I suggest that you change your attitude. You ARE aware that you and your brothers are free game as agreed by Jubi himself. But, you….," Sasuke pointed at the demon and spoke seductively. "You are the most delicious of all. Your… ugh?...jinchūriki(?) is no where near powerful enough to stop my host. In fact, I could devour you right now while your jinchuriki is under my spell." Sasuke had a snobbish attitude but looked at the demon behind the gate as though he was the most succulent steak he'd ever seen. _

_The fox seemed to become angrier by the second. Sasuke decided it was time to leave the mental and focus on the physical. _

Real World

Sasuke looked back at Naruto; Kurama's chakra was slowly dripping out his pours like sweat. Naruto was holding it back. The mere scent was intoxicating. Sasuke's teeth grew sharp. His eyes began to change color. He grabbed Naruto's head, the closer his face was to the other's, the more chakra seemed to seep out. Kurama was trying to break free, to fight back.

This only excited the teen more. The only sensations he was aware of were Naruto's chakra flow and the harsh beating of the two hearts. He was so close to tasting that demon essence, when he felt two familiar presences coming down the hall. He suddenly realized that he had been so engrossed in the boy in front of him, that he hadn't even noticed them enter the hotel.

Sasuke jumped back from Naruto and saw the boy's frantic features calm. He was released from whatever spell was holding him hostage. He looked at Sasuke for an explanation but all he got was a door knock. "Damn." Sasuke went to answer the door.


	6. Chapter 5

The Strange Case of Sasuke Uchiha chpt 5

Itachi was completely baffled at seeing his brother in place of the jinchuriki. Kisame wasn't that surprised. He knew Sasuke would trick them into staying behind while he handled the entire mission himself. Sasuke was never good at working with others.

"Sasuke, What-" Itachi was cut short as his brother effectively pushed the three of them outside the door, which he closed behind him. "Look, before you say anything I can explain." he moved his hands to help visualize the situation. "I wasn't gonna piss in the woods, so I went into a building and, when I came out, I ran into, guess who? The jinchuriki! I wasn't gonna pass up this chance so I came here with him." Sasuke finished his quick short dialogue with a broad, obviously guilty, smile.

'There's no way Itachi'll fall for that.' Kisame thought as he rolled his eyes. "I believe you." Itachi sounded convinced. Kisame's eyes bulged out of his head and he mouthed the word 'WHAT!?' all around Itachi's head. Itachi obviously ignored him. This was all done in a completely comical fashion that caused Sasuke's smile to grow wider.

"Now, let's get the jinchuriki and go." Itachi began to move past Sasuke, who stopped him. "What? I was not told this in the mission briefing!" Sasuke was confused. "Well, you should have been. We are supposed to capture him and bring him back so that we can lethally extract the 9 tailed fox from him." Itachi pushed past Sasuke and went into the room to grab Naruto.

Kisame looked shocked at the fact that Sasuke allowed Itachi pass him. He seemed against taking the boy. Sasuke saw the confusion in his face and pointed down the hallway. Kisame looked up just in time to see a white-haired man come running towards them.

Itachi came out with the Naruto tied up and draped over his shoulder. The boy was half conscious. As soon as he saw Jiraiya, he began running. The other two Akatsuki followed him. They jumped through a window just in time to avoid being swallowed by his attack.

They neared the edge of Konoha when they were stopped by two other adult ninjas. Sasuke had no idea who they were but they knew Itachi and apparently didn't see the teen as a threat, said teen saw this as his chance.

"Itachi, give me the jinchuriki. I can get him back to the hideout while you finish up here." Sasuke suggested. Itachi looked reluctant. Kisame took Naruto from Itachi and tossed him at Sasuke. Sasuke disappeared the second he caught the boy.

With Sasuke and Naruto

Sasuke ran into the forest until he felt he was far enough away from any other ninja to even detect them. He sat Naruto against a tree, untied him and released the jutsu Itachi put him under with the Sharingan. Naruto shook his head and looked at the teen with anger and confusion.

"Hey, what's the big idea!? Are you working with those guys?!"

"Kinda, sorta." Sasuke didn't know how to respond. Itachi ruined everything. 'This is why I work alone!' his thoughts were interrupted by the loud blonde in front of him. "So, what are you a double agent or something!?"

Sasuke had to think quickly. He was going to be in big trouble if they were caught and even bigger trouble if he screwed the mission up. Then it came to him. It didn't matter if Itachi and Sasuke disagreed; Nagato would recognize Sasuke's authority over Itachi and Kisame's. All that's left is to get Naruto out of his hair for the time being.

Naruto was in the middle of yelling in his ear, though Sasuke didn't hear a word. Sasuke silenced him by pushing him against a tree and instantly put his tongue inside his mouth. The kiss was tender at first, but then grew more passionate as Sasuke felt that familiar chakra surge. He was sure the harsh flow of chakra was meant to push him away but it only urged him to get rougher. He put his hands every where he could without going past the point of no return.

Sasuke was not one to get carried away in public. As soon as he felt the protuberance in the other's pants he pulled away. Naruto held his hand over his mouth and stared as Sasuke spoke. "I'm so sorry I lied. I would have done anything to see you. All I wanted was just to talk to you and be in your presence." Sasuke turned and was about leave when the blonde grabbed him. "Wait," he still had part of his mouth covered and spoke partially through his fingers, still breathless. "Who are you?"

Sasuke smiled shyly. "Sasuke….Bye!" And with that Sasuke disappeared, leaving Naruto to handle his arousal himself. He knew this would not fly well with Sakura and Kota.

"No, no, no, no. Come on…..come on." the blonde began pacing. "K, think nasty, disgusting thoughts. Ummm, Kakashi-sensei with…Sarutobi! Oooh, whose first name is Sasuke! Ok, Ok…Iruka-sensei wiiiiiittttthhhh Gai-ugah!" Naruto gagged happily. "That did it."

Naruto casually strolled off to find his teammates.


	7. Chapter 6

The Strange Case of Sasuke Uchiha chpt 6

Sasuke flew through the forest at lightning speed. He should make it to the hideout in a few hours. He couldn't contain the grin on his face. The demon inside Naruto enticed a special appetite, deep inside him, he'd forgotten he had. Now that he thought about it, the appetite bordered on sexual lust, but it wasn't exactly sexual; that, he knew.

This appetite brought about the painful memory of the night his family died and of the person he left behind. The memory made him paranoid. He suddenly felt as though that person was right behind him. He could hear them calling his name. He used all his strength to move faster than his normal speed. A rabid surge of chakra erupted from nowhere and, in seconds, he was only a few feet away from the Akatsuki headquarters.

His paranoia was gone and he felt stupid. He pushed all irrelevant knowledge behind him as he ran into the hideout. The few members that were in the hideout at the moment, mainly Hidan and Kakuzu, smiled as Sasuke entered, he waved as he ran by. Sasuke was popular with almost every one in the Akatsuki. Being 7 years old when he entered the organization, Sasuke had it worse than his brother, who was 12-about to be 13- at the time.

It was easy enough to believe Itachi murdered his family with his excellent history of unprecedented talent. However, Sasuke had no record of being good at anything. He didn't even graduate the academy. He had to prove himself to each individual member. This included Orochimaru, though Sasuke went insane and viciously attacked him when he thought he was going to be raped, which proved he was mentally unstable.

Sasuke used mental instability to his advantage. Being impressionable and agreeable, while at the same time, being unpredictably insane, pleased most of the members, especially Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame and Zetsu. Unfortunately, after a few years of being nice and insane, he gained enough respect to not only be left alone, but to gradually become liked as well. After that he had no need to be crazy except when humoring the other members by reliving the times he took on Orochimaru and, of course, the battlefield. Going crazy was fun.

He saw Nagato in his Pain disguise talking to Konan. Sasuke hid his chakra, jumped on Pain's back and covered his eyes. Pain paused in the middle of his sentence then said "Only Sasuke Uchiha would dare to attack his leader in such a manner." Sasuke didn't say anything, he didn't even breathe. Pain grabbed the arms that were around his neck and pulled boy over his over his head until Sasuke was standing in front of him with his back against Pain's chest and his arms wrapped around the man's neck.

"Sorry to interrupt, Konan, but I really need to give Pain my mission report." Sasuke smiled. "Very well." Konan said and left them alone. Sasuke turned to his leader and friend, who began leading him back to the teen's room. "Where are Itachi and Kisame?" he asked. "I left them, things got a bit out of hand." was the reply.

"In other words, you had it all under control until they showed up." Pain joked.

"Yes! He was on the tip of my tongue until Itachi showed up all 'What are you doing here before us? We have to kidnap the jinchuriki and kill him.' And Kisame's no better; I left a monitor with them when I ditched them. I heard all those tired shitting jokes he made!" Pain chuckled as they sat on Sasuke's bed.

"And the jinchuriki?" He asked, trying to get to get to the mission report. "Ooh, yes…" Sasuke lay back on the bed and looked at the ceiling dreamily. "He was amazing…"

"I meant the demon's influence?" Pain raised his eye brows.

"Huh? Oh…it appears to be an on-the-call influence, only powerful when he's around me and just barely then. We have a few more years until he even acknowledges the nine-tails and, by then, he'll be dead. He's no threat to us now, no benefit either, the presence must be strong in order for us to take the demon from him. That should be no problem with me around. Kurama doesn't seem to like me being close Naruto."

"Good, good. Now tell me about 'Naruto'." Pain was interested and it showed.

"He's amazing."

"I know. WHY is he amazing?"

Sasuke sighed. "I don't really know. I got happy when I made Kurama mad…and when he started forcing chakra through Naruto's body….I lost it. Such raw passion, on my part of course, but he stimulates it from the first contact. I get so excited, I just can't help myself! What ever is between us is above us."

Pain frowned so abruptly, it caused Sasuke concern. "What's wrong, Nagato?"

"Nothing…" Sasuke gave him the 'really?' look. "Nagato." He commanded.

"Alright….I just don't want your new found lust to interfere with business. You DO know that eventually, somewhere down the line we WILL extract the nine tails from him and he WILL die in the process." It was more of a statement then a question.

Sasuke smiled. "I know. Besides, I have a feeling that it's not the host I'm interested in." The adolescent patted Pain's shoulder, who smiled in return.

"Ooh! That reminds me. Pardon my school-girlish episode." Sasuke grabbed Pain's hands and began jumping up and down on the bed. "I'm gonna dump my booyfriend! I'm gonna dump my booyfriend! I'm gonna dump my BOY-FRIEND! Hahaha!" Sasuke jumped off the bed and let go of Pain.

"Stay here!" Sasuke ran out the room.

Pain sat on the bed. His frown returned. '-_I have a feeling that it's not the host I'm interested in."_ Sasuke's words went through his head. "That's what worries me." he sighed and lay on the bed.

In Deidara's room

Deidara was in the middle of having 'fun' with Sasori in his bed; naked fun, when the door was unexpectedly kicked open. Deidara popped his angry head above the covers and yelled "Hey, what's the big id-Sasuke?!" he jumped up, covering himself. Sasuke decided to mess with him and finally get to have some crazy fun.

"Sasuke! You weren't supposed to be back for another day, yeah!"

Said teen gave him a confused, clueless look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it's-ugh-it's-" Deidara stammered. "It means we had another day of fooling around before you got back." Sasori deadpanned. "Sh-sh-SHUT UP, Sasori!" Deidara pushed Sasori away from him, yelling.

Sasuke kept his oblivious look and stayed in his one spot. "Sasuke, we weren't doing anything, un." "Oh, I know." the Uchiha walked around the bed suddenly serious. "Sasori doesn't have a penis. Not unless he screws one on." Sasuke's mood turned happy and he jumped up like a cheerleader holding pom poms in the air.

"That's where I come in! I provide you with all your sexual needs, while he gives you….Well I don't know WHAT a cold-hearted human puppet that cares nothing for human life can do for you, but he does it." Had the words not been said, by the tone alone would indicate that he was happy about the situation. His eyes held a look of insanity.

Then his mood changed again and he was horribly sad. "But, *sniff* I met a guy today and *choke* he satisfies MY needs, something you barely did. So," his mood changed once again, as though he were a mother coddling and cooing at her children. "You just stay in bed with your oral sex doll and fool around all you want." He pulled the covers back over them. As he left the room and began closing the door, he stuck his happy face back in and said "You two have fun!"

Sasuke ran back to his room.


	8. Chapter 7

The Strange Case of Sasuke Uchiha chpt 7

Sasuke ran back to his room to find Pain lying on his bed asleep. Sasuke locked the door and snuck on to the bed next to him and stared until he opened his eyes at the presence. "So, how'd it go?" Pain said. Sasuke looked thoughtful. "I don't know. I went all 'mental patient' on him and walked out. I'm not all too concerned about Deidara or what he does. I never cared for him anyway. You know my policy."

"You never have sex with someone you care about." the man stated.

"Actually, it's don't EVER have sex with someone you care about. Don't ever say never."

"You know, Sasuke, some people would argue that sex is a special ritual that takes place between two people who really care about each other."

"And some people would be wrong." the boy maintained his smile.

"Sasuke-"

"Look, I haven't ever slept with anyone I didn't hate or at least not like."

"Well maybe, you should break the cycle."

"But who could I ever-" the adolescent pretended to be oblivious but was interrupted.

"Sasuke."

"I know what you mean. Nagato are you trying to say that you have a sexual attraction to me?"

"What, no! I was just kidding." Pain gave him a tense laugh.

The adolescent smiled mischievously. "I guess I could give you a kiss." Nothing was said in response. Pain stared at him for a while, trying to see if the boy was serious. He finally answered. "That seems innocent enough."

"Great." Sasuke ran out the room. Pain smiled and said "Does that boy ever WALK anywhere?"

Sasuke was greeted with the same question when he entered Nagato's private room. "What? I need some way to burn all this extra energy after YOUR cousin got me all worked up." Sasuke sat on Nagato's lap.

"Now about that kiss." he pressed his lips against the others. Nagato was hesitant at first, but figured it was innocent enough and kissed back. In and instant, Sasuke used his tongue to force his way into the other's mouth. He sucked on Nagato's tongue very eagerly. The red haired leader's head became clouded with lust. He couldn't focus on anything but the sensations his body felt. Neither made any noise.

Sasuke eventually stopped. He watched his friend's expression. Nagato wouldn't even make eye contact. The younger of the two grabbed his head and forced him to make eye contact. The leader's expression became softer. "Now, I can die happy."

Sasuke laughed and said "Don't die just yet. Six more years and I might actually sleep with you!" They both laughed at the idea, knowing very well that Nagato was paralyzed from waist down. They sat in silence for awhile until Sasuke continued "We're going to have to wait on extracting the nine tails; he and I can do some things." Sasuke spoke in a seductive voice before falling back, laughing. Nagato kept a good grip on him as he smiled, the boy certainly was different.


	9. Chapter 8

The Strange Case of Sasuke Uchiha chpt 8

Itachi and Kisame weren't too far from Konoha, but far enough not to be detected or run into any returning ninjas. They decided to rest in a cave in the River Valley, and head out at midnight. It was already slightly dark. They started a small fire deep in a dry area of the cave.

Itachi sensed a strange chakra flow that didn't seem very powerful. "I'll take care of it." Itachi went outside and didn't have to look far for the other ninja. '_An Anbu._' he thought. '_That can't be a good sign.'_ "Itachi!" The anbu took off his mask.

Itachi was startled. It was prohibited that an anbu should take off his mask at any point while on duty. He couldn't contain his emotion when he recognized the man, who greeted him with a smile. "Itachi, it's nice to see you again-"

"How dare you approach me or even speak to me as though we're good friends?" Itachi only managed to keep from yelling at the top of his lungs while walking quickly towards the man he loathed. He felt like he was only two minutes away from punching his distant relative.

Shun (Shune) Otonashi was Shisui Uchiha's older half brother. They looked nothing alike. His family didn't even live in Konoha. The Uchiha clan saw them as a disgrace to be kept secret, due to the fact that Shisui's father was his mother's second husband and that she already had a child from her first marriage. They wouldn't accept anyone who wasn't an Uchiha. However, that's another story. The point was that Shisui lived in the Uchiha district with his father and Shun came around often.

Shun looked confused at the animosity of cousin. "What are talking about? You're my cousin, we've been 'good friends' since you were a child. Jeez, you act crazy every time I come around. Whatever I did to make you so upset with me, you should be over it now. It's been like six years." Shun rolled his eyes.

"It has nothing to do with me. This is about you and Sasuke."

""So Sasuke IS alive." Shun's demeanor changed slightly as he sighed. He had been waiting years for that answer.

Itachi's well hidden anger kept him from noticing. "Yes. But-"

"Can I see him?! I-Is he with you?!" he looked behind Itachi.

"He's not, but that's not important seeing as how you'll never get to see him."

"What-Why?"

"Shisui told me about your obsession with little boys."

"What!?"

"You know what I'm talking about, all those times you 'volunteered' to watch Sasuke, while Shisui and I hung out. Who knows what you did to him. I could, no I SHOULD kill you."

"Wh-Itachi, No! I would never hurt him, I love Sasuke!"

"Perhaps you loved him a little too much…"

"Itachi listen to me. Shisui was LYING."

"Why should I believe you?"

Shun began to understand what Itachi was saying, he calmed down. "And Sasuke said I hurt him?"

"We don't talk about the past." the Uchiha regained his cold composure. As much as wanted to kill him, he knew Shun was stronger than him. Even though he didn't look like a very strong man. His build was small, but still muscular, a slight tan and long black hair. He looked more like he spent his time working on his outer appearance than training. In fact, Itachi never saw Shun training for anything. He was always fooling around, but whenever Itachi tried to fight him, he always lost. It's a wonder he never joined his enemies and came after him.

"Hm. Interesting... So you're basing your beliefs on something Shisui said?" there was a quiet, cold resignation in his voice.

"It's not like I'll believe you."

"OK. Well, then I guess I should go now. Why don't you ask Sasuke before you go accusing people?" The man turned to leave.

"Wait, where did you get that uniform?" Itachi waited to long to ask questions.

"Ask your brother." Shun didn't seem in the mood to talk anymore, he disappeared.

Itachi went back to Kisame. "That was fast. An easy kill huh?"

"Yeah, let's wait another hour before leaving." Itachi said, thinking of a way to approach Sasuke.

**Akatsuki Hideout **

The next morning Sasuke woke up. He took a shower and got dressed while listening to old school music. He danced around the room, singing 'What's love got to do with it' by Tina Turner. He continued dancing down the hall toward the kitchen. Tobi and Zetsu were back, but Deidara and Sasori had left.

Sasuke said 'hello' to both of them as he began looking through the menus he kept on top of the refrigerator. There was no way of heating food except a microwave, seeing as how the hideout wasn't a house. A home maybe, as Pain loved to put it, but not fit to live in every day, as Sasuke soon learned. They had too many hideouts scattered around to have many electrical appliances. The most any hideout had was plumbing, a microwave and an ice box. Yes an ICE BOX, not a freezer like normal people.

"Mmmm. I think I'll head out to the 'International Cafe of Crepes'." Sasuke chose a foreign restaurant about an hour away by his speed. "So you're eating at ICOC (eye-cock)?" Hidan said as he walked in. "Yeah, wanna join?" Sasuke ignored Tobi, who was jumping around him and screaming about coming with them.

**ICOC **

Sasuke and Hidan chatted lightly while looking at menus at the International Cafe of Crepes.

"Mmmmm. They always have the best foods, and they make it on your table as soon as you order it." (Sasuke)

"Like sushi." (Hidan)

"It's nothing like sushi."

"They have a seafood menu here too, see?" Hidan showed Sasuke a page from the menu.

"Oh. What WONT they put on a pancake?"

"You see this? I can't pronounce it. Give me this." Hidan pointed to something on the menu with a strange French name while ordering. He turned his attention back to Sasuke while the cook/waiter placed his small grill on the table and began making the pancake base.

"How'd you sleep last night?"

"You mean what dream I had? The dessert crepe, please, no banana." Sasuke said and ordered.

"Yeah."

"Well, you know how every night, I dream about someone else's life? Like people and places I've never met or been?" (Sasuke)

"Yeah."

"Well, after my mission yesterday, I dreamt about Konoha. It was hard to tell if I were me or someone else. Anyway, all kinds of weird stuff were going down."

"Weird like how? Hey!" Hidan yelled at the cook for spilling some sauce on the table near him. "If any of that shit gets on me, I'll split your damn skull and serve your BRAIN as a fucking crepe!"

Sasuke waited until Hidan was done yelling to grab his attention by continuing his story.

"It's like I was walking through Konoha. People were walking by, all concerned with their own lives. Casual glances at me showed that I was THERE. But, out my peripheral vision I saw some dark kinda shit going on. I know I'm not crazy, but when I tried to turn to it fully, my vision got blurry. But, out a ninja peripheral, I saw kids getting kidnapped and the mothers' slick acting like they didn't even see it. There was also something going on in an alley, I'm not sure but I think someone was being either murdered or raped."

"That IS strange." Hidan ate his crepe while listening to Sasuke. The cook/waiter was gone while Sasuke spoke, but came back to make Sasuke's crepe. Sasuke's crepe was quick as the cook only had put down strawberries, hazel-nut brand chocolate and whipped cream. When he finished, he placed it on Sasuke's plate and dropped a piece of paper.

Said Uchiha picked up the paper. He smiled at it then looked at waiter who was cleaning his grill at another table. Hidan noticed this and gave his friend a questionable, full-mouthed look. Sasuke showed him the paper.

_Ichigo_

_538-2156_

_Shift ends 7:00pm_

Hidan squinted and looked at the waiter. "He looks about 27. That's young for you."

"I know. But, it's been awhile. I need to relax. Plus he probably has drugs, which is always good." Sasuke talked and ate at the same time. They finished and headed back.

As soon as they got back, they saw that Itachi and Kisame still weren't back yet. Sasuke, Hidan, Zetsu and Tobi decided to sit down and do the one thing that didn't make them claw each others eyes out. Talking about the times Sasuke assaulted Orochimaru.

_Flashback __5 years ago_

_Sasuke and Itachi had been apart of the organization for 1 year. Itachi was cold and demanding to everyone. Sasuke wasn't seen at all, to the point where he was nearly forgotten. _

_Everyone, with the exception Pain, Konan and Itachi were sitting in the living area of one of the hideouts. Itachi didn't want any contact with the other members and Pain and Konan were conducting business. _

_Sasori, Zetsu, Orochimaru, Hidan, and Kisame were waiting on Tobi to get back with the beer so they could talk without killing each other. Pain ordered them to sit together for the little time they'd all be in that particular hideout. _

_They just sat there, staring at each other quietly. They heard small, slow, deliberate steps approaching the living area. An 8 year old Sasuke entered the room. He stood in the archway and stared at them expectantly. _

"_What the hell is that?!" Hidan yelled, slightly afraid, though he wouldn't admit it. "Helooo." Orochimaru hissed seductively. Sasori remembered him and one look was all the acknowledgment the boy got. Zetsu and Kisame stared at the boy with the same look he gave them. _

"_I'm back!" Tobi came in with two cases of beer. As soon as he walked by Sasuke, the boy grabbed his cloak and walked into the room behind him. He kept an eye on each member until Tobi sat the beer on the table. _

_Sasuke jumped on a chair in an instant and took a beer out of the case. The guys all watched quietly as the young Uchiha turned the bottle upside down and drank all of its contents without trying to breathe in between gulps. _

_Once he was done Sasuke seemed to relax. "I thought you'd never get any beer." that was all he said before opting to get another after looking at Orochimaru. The guys didn't have any time to ask questions. Orochimaru slithered behind Sasuke and put his hands on his shoulders. He whispered something in his ear that made the Uchiha's eye twitch. _

_The snake lord opened his mouth to do something but was cut short by Sasuke's insane screams. "AAAAAAHHHH!" Sasuke hit Orochimaru in his face with the empty bottle, causing the man to stagger back, just enough for Sasuke to punch him in his the crotch. The man fell over. Sasuke hit his face with the bottle until it broke. The he stuck the bottle in one of the arms that was pulling him._

_Hidan was enjoying this immensely. The guys had begun drinking and treated it like a cock fight, placing bets on who will win. Hidan got so excited, when he saw Sasuke loose his weapon he threw in his scythe, but Sasuke only used it to pin the man down. The Uchiha instead decided to stomp the man's balls into mush. _

_By the time Sasuke calmed down, the guys were all hyped up. Hidan admitted to liking the boy. He didn't like anyone. For the next few days the same thing happened every time Orochimaru came near Sasuke. Sasuke even pulled a knife on the man and is quoted saying, after a few beers. "Come on. Let's see who's faster, fucker, me or you? You want this boy candy? Come take it!" Sasuke never even fell for any of the justus placed on him. _

_The guys did question why an 8 year old smoke and drank as though it were a natural thing. They all concluded that the Uchiha brothers were raised on drugs and it served to explain both their strange behaviors. _


	10. Chapter 9

The Strange Case of Sasuke Uchiha chpt 9

"Hello? Yes, this is Sasuke. The guy from ICOC, you gave your number too….Yes, well that IS why I called…..8 is good…I'll meet you outside of ICOC. See you then." Sasuke hung up his phone. Hidan and Kakuzu came into his room to find the young Uchiha dressing.

"What if Itachi comes back? Maybe you should stay here." Hidan seemed displeased.

"Yeah, you don't want him to find out you're a whore." Kakuzu poked fun.

Sasuke smirked at Kakuzu but still seemed concerned. "What's wrong with you two? You act like he's a chainsaw murderer. Look. Hidan, I'll sacrifice him to Jashin when I'm done with him. And Kakuzu, if he has drugs, I'll get you some. Now you both calm down and I'll see you guys in a few hours." Sasuke's smile was still met with dissent so he added. "You're right. I'll see you guys TOMARROW! A-HA!"

Sasuke was fully dressed and left. He was gone 30 minutes before Itachi and Kisame arrived. No one spoke to them. Every one saw Sasuke leave because he said good bye to them on his way out.

Itachi and Kisame gave their reports on the mission. "I understand. Sasuke arrived this morning. He informed me that he lost the jinchuriki in an ambush but made it out and back alive. I sent him on another errand not too long ago. I'm unsure how long until he gets back. Dismissed." Pain educated the two ninja.

Itachi and Kisame left to their rooms.

**The Next Morning **

Sasuke stumbled into the hideout dressed, and smelling, like a cheap whore after a long night. He had on make-up and a skimpy prostitute outfit (skirt and heels). The clothes he wore when he left where in a bag that didn't belong to him.

It had to be somewhere around 4am. He wondered around before Kakuzu saw him. "Why is it that you are walking around dressed like a 5$ prostitute and smelling like 200$ worth of different drugs?"

Sasuke smiled gaily. "Cuz I had a party last night. It was wiiilllddd."

"You do know Itachi's back?"

"I'll see him later." Sasuke started walking but fell. Kakuzu helped him up. "I think Itachi's in your room."

"Damn. Let me use your bathroom."

"No."

"Come on, you know there are only 5 bathrooms in the hideout." (Sasuke)

"Good, you can find one."

"But, they're in occupied rooms! What would I look like walking into someone's room at FO O'clock in the morning dressed like this?" (Sasuke)

"Like YOU! Every one, except Itachi, knows you're like this. And speak correct Japanese."

"Hey, I only went to school for two years, be thankful I don't talk like a 6 year old. Come on please? I brought you back some Marijuana. Maaarryyy Jaaannneee" (Mara-ju-wana (that's how he pronounces it, but not how it's pronounced.)) (Sasuke)

"…"

"And all his caaaasshhh."

"Fine."

They returned to Kakuzu's room. Sasuke went into the bathroom and ran some water. "I might regret it later, but WHY are you dressed like a prostitute?" Kakuzu said as he sat on the toilet.

"Well, I got there, right? And he had the drugs, right? So we got high off some Ecstasy. Then these DUDES showed up! It was like FIVE dudes then! God they made me feel like TRASH! I haven't felt like that in so long." Sasuke moaned wantonly and rubbed his chest as he remembered the things they did to him.

"Ugh? Sasuke?"

"Hm?" said Uchiha had his eyes closed.

"The tub is full."

"Yes it IS. Full and about to BURST!" he hissed.

"OK. I see where this is going." he walked over past Sasuke, bent down and turned off the water. He didn't stand up again on account of the finger tracing the stitches on his bare back. He wasn't wearing a shirt or a mask. Sasuke hadn't seen him much without one or the other except in battle.

"Kakuzuuuu, how long has it been since you were laid?" Sasuke continued tracing his stitches. Said man gave him a look, then said "You're gonna have to clean up first." Kakuzu hasn't had anything, male, female or even non-human since he performed the Earth Grudge Fear technique that resulted in the stitches all over his body.

Sasuke jumped in the bath, causing the tub to overflow. "Hey, take your clothes off first! Damn, you're a child!" The man started pulling Sasuke's clothes off. The teen laughed and yelled "Punish me, daddy!" Kakuzu smiled and shushed him.


	11. Chapter 10

The Strange Case of Sasuke Uchiha chpt 10

At around 7:30, Sasuke walked into his room to find Itachi sitting on his bed. After two hours in the bathroom AND the bedroom with Kakuzu, he calmed down. He, however, still had enough buzz to where he was too optimistic to foresee that Itachi waiting in his room all night, AWAKE, spelled T-R-O-U-B-L-E.

Itachi looked at him. He eyes showed he had been awake all night, only Sasuke could see past the lines that were already there. "What's wrong, aniki?" Itachi sighed, he'd been thinking about this all night.

"Sasuke, do you remember Shisui's half-brother, Shun Otonashi?" Sasuke turned pale, but a frown was the only thing that changed on his optimistic face. "Huh?"

"Do you remem-"

"Yeah, I know what you said, why?"

"Why what?"

"WHY are you asking about him?!"

"*sigh* I'm trying to figure out something. I've been up all night. Will you just cooperate?"

"What's cooperate?"

"It means 'work with me'."

"Like playing ball, OK." Sasuke looked concerned about his brother's health.

"Alright. You remember Shun?"

"Yes."

"Did you enjoy spending time with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well….Did you like him?"

"…." Sasuke stared into his brother's eyes, as if trying to figure out what his aniki was asking him. "Let's put it like this. If you know him, you like him. What about you?"

"…..I guess I didn't know him."

"Oh…" The younger Uchiha looked off for a minute. It seemed to Itachi that the answer might have upset him. Before he could speak, Sasuke spoke again.

"It's ok. He didn't like you either."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"Yeah, well. It's not that he didn't like you….he didn't respect you. Yeah, that's what it was!" He smiled happily, proud that he could remember what his cousin said.

"He didn't respect me…Why is that?"

"He never said why. He said if I couldn't see it, then there was no point in telling me."

"Hm…Were getting off topic. Remember playing with him when you were little?"

"Yes."

"Alright. While you two were playing did he ever do anything 'strange'?"

Sasuke looked thoughtful "Ohhh, I see what your getting at. He was always looking over his shoulder. Every time Shisui came around, he'd get upset. Shisui could never even be in the same room as us. He didn't like him being in the same house, but he tolerated it." He had a happy tone as he spoke.

Itachi decided he needed exact words. "That IS suspicious, but what I mean is did he ever…touch you inappropriately?"

"What?"

"Like in places that he's not supposed to."

"I'm familiar with the term's definition. Now I want you work with me. Why are you asking this type of question?" the younger Uchiha kept his voice low while avoiding eye contact. "Well…I ran into Shun while leaving Konoha-"

"Shun? So he was there…"

"You saw him too?"

"I felt his presence, indirectly." the younger teen added. "What did he say? Did he ask about me?"

"I didn't really give him a chance. I was too busy yelling at him for being a pedophile." Itachi looked away as soon as Sasuke decided to look back at him. "Is that what this is about? Where would you get that idea?"

"Well Shisui told me about all the pictures on his computer and in his room-"

"And you saw these pictures?"

"Well…No, but-"

"But what!?" Sasuke stood up, his anger finally starting to show. "But Shisui knows best! Shisui's a reliable source of information?! Shisui, the one who spied on you and sold your information to the rest of the family! The same Shisui Uchiha who-" Sasuke stopped himself; he went from being angry to reflective. The look on his face as he studied his brother's reaction said that he was about to say something he would regret.

He looked around the room and said "I gotta go…um. You know what? I don't even care anymore! I'm going!" he slammed the door behind him, leaving his tired, worried brother to pass out asleep. He stormed down the hall and said goodbye to Hidan and Kakuzu as he passed.

**In Nagato's Room**

Sasuke burst into Nagato's private room and sat heavily on his bed, right next to a sleeping Nagato. This startled the leader but, when he realized it was Sasuke, he merely turned toward him. "Itachi is such a idiot."

"What's wrong?"

"Itachi had the nerve to ask me if Shun molested me. He thinks Shun is a pedophile JUST BECAUSE Shisui said so! Shisui Uchiha! You know the kind of fucked up shit he did, and he's gonna lie on his brother like that. Shun was nothing but nice to him!"

"I thought Shun WAS a pedophile. Didn't you say he raped kids?"

"MURDERED kids, Nagato. MURDERED."

"And as a child yourself, that was not a red flag to you."

"Well, so many factors went into our relationship. 1. He kept Shisui away from me. 2. He NEVER hurt me in any way. And 3. It just didn't seem that big a deal to me. You know how sex and murder are second nature to me…and drugs are third nature. It wouldn't have mattered if he raped me or made me pose for naked pictures. I would have still loved him, and preferred him over anyone else."

"Wow."

"Is it wrong of me to feel that way?"

Nagato thought a moment. "….emotions are a right, not a privilege."

"I like that answer…."

"So, what did you tell Itachi."

"Well, the thing about us Uchihas is that, when faced with a problem we can't handle, we run away, regroup and THEN handle the situation."

"And?"

"…..I'm regrouping! Anyway, what time is it?"

Nagato shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke got up. "I gotto go, I need some air anyway." "OK."

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke went outside. The solitude was good for him. He wandered around the forest, basking in small tranquil sounds of nature. He opened his eyes to see a fox standing in front of him, staring at his face. He made eye contact just to see what it would do.

Just as he thought, the fox began to walk away. In a second he had it by its neck. It thrashed wildly and tried to bite him as he lifted it off the ground. It growled and howled but was silenced immediately as Sasuke sank his teeth deep into its neck.

He heard a loud heartbeat, but didn't know if it was his or the fox's. All he wanted to concentrate on was the taste of blood in his mouth and the feeling of the twitching muscle tissue around his teeth as it tried to breathe.

"I see you couldn't help yourself." a childish voice reached his ears. He didn't move at first, but as Tobi came closer to him, he decided take the fox out his jaws. "It's not for me. I figured I'd pay him a visit." Sasuke said. "I can't deal with Itachi right now. He's starting to ask questions you won't let me answer. I suppose I can avoid him until he forgets, then everything will be normal again."

Tobi replied "At least for another 2 or 3 years. Then you will be very busy with that jinchuriki you like so much."

The teen looked apathetic. "I'm not that fond of him."

"You've never failed at catching a jinchuriki before."

"My mission did not require that I capture the jinchuriki."

Sasuke began walking past Tobi, who said. "So if Leader-sama told you to capture him you would?"

"Yup."

The young Uchiha walked around the base of the mountain the hideout was located in. On the other side of the hideout there was a large, but well hidden door. The hideouts are bigger than a hideout should be. This was necessary for sealing tailed beasts. When not sealing beast, no one comes to that side of the hideout.

Sasuke entered the dark grotto and lit a match. It was cold, but damp, which was good for the person living there. He found the hidden hallway and as he got closer to the room, he blew out his small light so not to disturb the person. He reached the room and unlocked the door with the key that only he, Pain and Tobi had a copy of. He opened the door and saw the figure of a child in the corner.


	12. Chapter 11

The Strange Case of Sasuke Uchiha chpt 11

The room smelled of old blood. The child had bandages around his head that crossed over his eyes, so that they avoided his noise. Long hair fell over his shoulders as he crawled toward Sasuke smelling his scent and the scent of the dead animal. When he reached for the dead fox, Sasuke held it up.

The child was 6 years old. He stood up to be half Sasuke's size. He grabbed the fox and held it in his arms. Sasuke sat on the floor and the child crawled into his lap. The teen began stroking the boy's hair as the child ripped through the fox's abdomen.

"She's pregnant." Sasuke said right before the child pulled out fetus and chewed on the head while holding the body in his hands. He reached into the chest of the animal, pulled out the heart and put it to Sasuke's lips as a gift of sorts. Sasuke parted his lips and allowed it be placed in his mouth.

He savored the taste of the organ but knew that human flesh was a hundred times better. One day, Sasuke planned to introduce the child to human meat, though he feared that he would develop an insatiable desire for it as Sasuke did at first.

"Do you wanna hear a story?" The boy nodded in response. The child rarely ever spoke. Only when it was absolutely necessary, did the he utter a word. "Your uncle questioned me a about distant cousin of ours. His name was Shun. We were really good friends when I was little. We played all the time."

_Omniscient Flashback__: Sasuke just turned 5_

_**Sasuke: I was forbidden to have any contact with Itachi. I tried to get him to CHOOSE to play with me, but it never worked. Even for that I was punished. If I could I would stay in my room, high on any drug I found around the house.**_

_The sound of a door slamming woke Sasuke from drug-induced sleep and told him __Shisui had arrived. He and Itachi were going to do their usual ritual of whatever they did when not on missions. He listened to their conversation. _

"_Hey, Shisui." _

"_Hey, Itachi. You remember my brother Shun?" _

"_Yeah. Hi." _

"_Hi." (Shun)_

"_Is it ok if he hangs with us over here?"(Shisui)_

"_Yeah, sure. How did you get pass the other Uchiha's?"(Itachi) _

"_I'm smooth like that." (Shun)_

_The three laughed. "Hey you mind if I use the bathroom?" Shun asked. "Not at all, down the hall." Itachi replied. "OK." _

'_The bathroom is across from my room.' Sasuke thought. He might get the chance to see this guy, without being caught. The man (17 years old) came down the hall and went into the bathroom. _

_Sasuke cracked his door and stared at the bathroom door until the man finished and opened the door as he washed his hands. He looked into the mirror, fixing his long hair, putting on lotion. He stopped suddenly, looked out the door and jumped back when he saw Sasuke. "Whoa." he said quickly and quietly. _

_Startled, the boy ran and hid under his bed. Shun walked into the room, but didn't see the child. He slowly got too his knees and saw Sasuke curled up with his back turned away from him. "Hey there," he said in a soft voice, cautious as though he knew exactly who he was talking to. "I'm-"_

"_My dad says you have to pay!" Sasuke yelled. Even though his voice was muffled, Shun heard him, perfectly, but decided to ignore it. "I'm Shun. Shun Otonashi." his voice was still soft and deliberate. "What's your name?"_

"_What do you want?!" he sounded on the verge of tears. Shun paused for effect, though he knew that it made the boy more nervous. "A friend." he said. Sasuke stilled. "What?"_

"_I said I want a friend. Every one in this clan hates me and I live alone so I have no friends." _

_Sasuke turned around, not bothering to wipe the few tears that fell off the side of his face. He stared at the teen for a long time, Shun said something but it didn't register. He saw this and repeated himself. "Will you be my friend?" _

_The Uchiha said nothing. He just crawled to the other side and stood up. He kept staring at the teen in front of him. When it became clear that he wasn't going to speak, Shun asked "Would you like to go to the park?" _

_Sasuke looked as if he wanted to ask something but decided against it. He slowly nodded, not taking his eyes off Shun. He followed him out the door but stopped when he saw Shun walk toward the front of the house where he could hear Itachi and Shisui's muffled voices. _

_Shun stopped too, when he didn't feel the boy follow. Shun asked no questions. He knew better. For whatever reason, the child didn't want to be seen by Itachi or Shisui, or perhaps the people in the street. He turned around and walked back towards Sasuke. He knelt down and whispered "Is there a back door?" Sasuke nodded and quickly, but quietly, walked to the back door. _

_Once outside, Shun explained that they would have to take a secret path so that the clansmen didn't see them. The boy seemed more happy than suspicious, which made Shun wonder as they walked. _

_When they got to the park, Shun asked Sasuke if he wanted to swing. The child looked confused so he went over to the swing set and demonstrated. As he swung back and forward he said "Now you try." Sasuke had a little trouble but eventually got on the swing. _

_Shun pushed Sasuke on the swing for awhile, and though he didn't complain, he didn't seem too happy. He didn't laugh at all; he was so tense, it made Shun tense. When he stopped, he asked "Do you want to play on any of the other things; there are no other children around." "No," Sasuke walked over to the bench and sat down. "I'm tired." _

"_But you didn't do anything but swing."_

"_I don't have the energy to do anything else." _

"_Oh," Shun looked around. "You hungry?" _

"_I'm always hungry." _

"_What do you mean?" _

_Sasuke stood up and faced him. He slowly pulled his shirt. Shun was speechless. Sasuke's torso was covered in bruises and cuts, but that didn't prevent him from seeing his skin trying desperately to stop his ribs from pushing through. He could hardly tell the boy had any organs._

"_How-how long has it been since you last ate?" He asked quietly, never looking away from what should be his stomach. "Depends on what you would call 'food'."_

"…_," This was worse than Shun originally thought. "What's your name?" Sasuke instantly pulled his shirt down and looked away. "It's not important." _

"_You're Itachi Uchiha's brother right? Does he know about this?"_

"_I'm Sasuke, please don't tell! I'll only get in more trouble." _

"_I don't want you to get in trouble, Sasuke I just want to help you. Look we're going to go to my house OK? I'm gonna feed you and treat your wounds," Shun's voice was cautious again. "Then I'll take you back home OK?" _

"…_..OK." _

_End of Flashback_

"From the very start, Shun never wanted anything but to help me." Sasuke looked down at the boy in his lap that seemed to be dozing off. During the story, the child had broken off the fox's rib and was sucking on it like a pacifier. Sasuke knew he heard every word and stared at the carcass, waiting for the child on his lap to fall asleep.

(Yeah, I know there are lots of unexplained things and hints at things but that's how the characters act around each other. I'll explain everything soon.)


	13. Chapter 12

The Strange Case of Sasuke Uchiha 12

While the child slept peacefully, Sasuke snuck out and back into the front of hideout. It was about noon when he came in; Itachi was standing outside his door so he couldn't sneak to Kakuzu's room.

He seemed firm and impatient as Sasuke pushed them into his room, he was ready to end this conversation. "Sasuke, I've been thinking and…maybe I overreacted."

"Thank you, so did I."

"Let's start this conversation over. I'll just come right out and ask yes or no."

"…What?" Sasuke had an I-don't-know-but-I-kinda-don't-care look on his face.

"Did Shun molest you, rape you, or abuse you in any way?"

Itachi was silent as he waited for Sasuke to answer. Sasuke couldn't believe he was hearing. His anger and shock came back. Itachi thought Shun molested him!? Why on earth would he believe such a thing? Yeah, Shisui said it, but does it really seem plausible enough for Itachi to still ask after Sasuke clearly stated that Shisui was a liar.

"What makes you think that?" Sasuke remained calm on the outside; he had become very accustomed to hiding his emotions.

"Shisui told me. He knew Shun had an affinity toward small children, but he didn't think it would go that far. He said you acted differently when Shun was around. Sasuke, I'm just worried about you. I want you to be happy. You seemed upset at the very mention of his name..."

"Itachi. That's enough. It's fine. I'm not upset. Now go to sleep, you were up all night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Remember we don't talk about the past."

"You're right."

Sasuke kissed his brother's cheek and left the room as quietly as possible. He hoped Itachi would ignore the fact that he left him in his room and that meant Sasuke wasn't and hadn't been going to bed.

Sasuke quickly moved back to Kakuzu's room. He was still sleeping. "Kakuzu. Kakuzu. Kakuzu. Wake up." He began shaking his friend feverishly.

"What?!"

"I need the weed back. Itachi just stomped on my nerves." Sasuke pouted.

"I gave it to Deidara so he would shut up and let me sleep." Kakuzu mumbled, trying to go back to sleep.

"Back already? OK."

Sasuke went to the room next to Kakuzu's and walked in without knocking.

"Ever thought about knocking un?" Deidara sounded annoyed but not as much as usual. That coupled with smell proved he'd already started. Sasuke jumped on Deidara. "Ahh! You're off your meds and you've come to kill me for cheating!"

"What? No. I want the blunt. I'm not mad at you. We're still friends. I knew you were just with me cuz you were scared of me. I was waiting for you to stand up to me."

"That was not gonna happen, un."

"I see."

"So what happened?"

"Itachi-"'

SASUKE! You're back and alive! That ASSHOLE KAKUZU DIDNT TE-" Hidan burst into the room and began yelling but was cut off by Kisame who came it with Sasori and shoved him aside.

"Is he dead yet? Good. My money's on Sasuke!" He yelled to Hidan. Sasuke began waving at everyone in order to get them to quiet down. Kakuzu was in the next room and Itachi in the room next to his. Fortunately, the rooms weren't across from each other like the hideout near the mist village.

"Don't wake up Itachi. I'm not mad at Deidara. I just wanted to smoke…."

"Uh Oh." Kisame said as he and Hidan sat on the bed, Sasori stood in front of the door. He never liked Sasuke; he had more mood swings than Deidara, Tobi and Hidan combined, and all in fewer than 30 minutes!

"What did Itachi do now?" the shark man continued.

"I'll tell you when Dei Dei passes the blunt!"

"Look, un! It's mine I CHOOSE to share!"

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't even HAVE it!"

"Shut the fuck up and pass the goddamn blunt! You know the drill, puff puff pass! Not puff puff puff puff!" Hidan yelled and was waived down by Sasuke again.

Deidara gave him the blunt. After a long drag, Sasuke began his story.

"So I come back from my date right? Awesome orgy by the way. I bang Kakuzu and then-"

"WHAT!" Hidan and Kisame yell, Deidara was busy trying to sneak another puff but Sasuke put it back in his mouth. It was unusually long so he held it with his hand too.

"I don't see how you're surprised; he's a hedonistic homosexual in a house full of single men. It was barely a matter of time." Sasori pointed out. Sasuke agreed, "Yeah, when I went after Deidara, you should all have been weary. Especially Kisame,"

Said shark looked up, shocked. Though he knew Sasuke knew neither shame nor integrity. "Don't give me that look, you know I like 'em big, freaky and rough." the boy continued.

"Can we get back to the story please?!" Kisame did NOT like the way everyone was staring at him. Deidara and Sasori silently thought about the lover Sasuke mentioned earlier but said nothing as he continued his story.

"Then I go into my room to find Itachi, who had been up all night waiting on me. I had hoped he would've fallen asleep. The fact that he didn't scared me. So he starts asking me about my cousin Shun. He said he ran into him on his way back. Did you see him, Kisame?"

"No, I was napping. Itachi said he'd handle it; the guy didn't seem that strong. I wish I had seen him, though."

"Please, Shun is strong; he always used to beat Itachi when sparring."

Everyone, including Sasori looked surprised. "Itachi said he killed him, his chakra disappeared." Kisame said.

"He probably just left. Trust me, even if Itachi is stronger now, he wouldn't risk fighting Shun. Shun was an Anbu captain too. He could have been Hokage material, but his mom is a mob boss, and it would have been too risky if they did an in depth background check and found out he didn't even live in Konoha. But back to the story, Itachi starts asking me in the WEIRDEST WAY *puff* if Shun ever molested me…" he paused for dramatic effect.

Everyone, minus Sasori, gave fake 'what?!" s. In truth, and Sasuke had guessed this, they all thought that it would make perfect sense for the way Sasuke acts. "He didn't. Shun never had any sexual attraction to me. And I can tell! Plus, remember I said he was always really cautious and motherly around children cuz some of his missions had him kill children."

There was a collective "oh" as they remembered. "So I ask him 'where would you get that idea?' and he goes SHISUI! *puuuff*

"Damn." Hidan knew exactly what that meant. "The liar of all liars?" Kisame piped in.

"Yep! All the shit Shisui put me through, and Itachi believes him. See, that's the shit that makes me doubt if he really loves me."

"You know he does. Why else would he watch you sleep every night he can?" Kisame asked.

"Hey, that shit is kind of creepy. Sasuke is fucking 14! He doesn't need someone to watch him. What does he think, Sasuke's gonna have a nightmare and die in his sleep? Cuz that's Freddy Krueger and Sasuke WANTS to be brutally raped by a psychopathic killer with 3rd degree burns and no skin." Hidan said it as if Itachi was keeping Sasuke from a normal teenage experience.

Sasuke moaned and they all agreed to go back to the story before Kisame was viciously sodomized. "Maybe, he's just confused and doesn't know what to believe. I mean, you're anything but honest with him." Kisame said.

"In case nobody noticed, Itachi lives in his own little realm, where I'm the innocent idiot brother who he has to protect from the world."

"True *cough* *cough* He does act like that." Deidara asked as he hastily tried to take a drag before Sasuke noticed. He failed miserably and Sasuke gave him that 'You think you're sneaky? That's what you get!" look."

"It would take an awful lot of convincing and evidence just to get him to 'recognize' that Shisui was evil." The Uchiha whined.

"I wonder how much persuasion it would take for him him to accept that you're not innocent." Sasori said.

"I'd have to fuck him my damn self. And even then he'd say I was being controlled!"

"So about Shun, un?"

"Shun was the best thing that ever happened to me and Shisui knew he was wrong for spreading pedophile rumors about him. Shun lost his Anbu position and became a wanted man because of that. But, Shisui didn't care, he just didn't wanna see me happy and Shun wouldn't yield to threats." Sasuke pouted and puffed some more. He was surprised to notice that he'd been puffing in between the sentences and the blunt was almost gone. Then he noticed how quiet Deidara had been and decided it was fault.

Deidara tried his best to ignore the dirty look Sasuke gave. Kisame sighed, "So what are you gonna do?"

"Nothing…I made him forget about it. And if he hasn't then he'll think about it quietly so as not to annoy me." Sasuke shrugged it off, then his eyes lit up. "By the way, did I tell you guys about the jinchuriki?"

"What's there to tell? You lost him didn't you?" Kisame knew Sasuke never played by the rules but his overall missions were always successes. Then, again, he is a teenage boy and hormones can make a man go crazy. Then Kisame realized that everyone was looking at him, trying to see if they could see what Sasuke was looking at.

Sasuke, of course was reading his thoughts and when he saw that he realized this, he smiled. "The jinchuriki is intoxicating. I left him on purpose." Sasuke paused for two seconds while the others gasped, even Sasori.

"You never failed to deliver a jinchuriki…" Hidan said quietly, suddenly aware of who might be listening and hoping that his only friend didn't get in trouble with their boss.

"MY mission had nothing to do with delivering the jinchuriki. They just wanted to see if Itachi could pressure me into doing something I didn't want to do just to keep up my innocent facade. They-are-not-slick! It's all been done before. When I say 'I know the game' that means all game! I don't fall for anything, not jutsus, not mind games! Anyway. The jinchuriki is this cute little blond, with blue eyes and a short, loud temper.-"

"You dumped me for a smaller version of me, un!?" Deidara asked.

"Why does this upset you?" Sasori's voice was the same tone but seemed dangerous.

Everyone gave Deidara mischievous looks. "Yeah, what you mad for?! You didn't want me no way!" Sasuke laughed.

"I'm just SAYING, UN!" the blonde was rewarded with all different forms the word 'no'. "Fuck all of you." He said quietly giving everyone the middle finger. Fortunately for him, Sasori knew better.

"I think he wants some more of that boy candy!" Kisame wasn't done joking.

"Sasuke, is that head game still good?" Hidan pulled a hysterical Sasuke down on the bed by his hair.

"And EXPENSIVE!" was the reply and everyone laughed at how high Sasuke was. Deidara only got quiet when he was intoxicated by anything. Sasuke did the most drugs out of everyone and acted as though he still couldn't handle himself. This always worried them some times when he would do drugs with strangers; he always came back, though, so they didn't worry much.

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING!? You don't even have a SEX DRIVE!" Sasuke couldn't contain his laughter.

"What!?" Hidan said as everyone continued laughing at Sasuke.

"I have never seen your penis but you're always NAKED! You STAY sacrificing naked! WHY! Jashin's a freak isn't he?" The Uchiha inquired.

"NO!"

"You don't have to lie! I'm gonna find out when I sacrifice with my clothes on and Jashin comes out and goes **Get Naked**." the boy yelled over the laughs.

"Everybody SHUT THE FUCK UP!" (Hidan)

"Or maybe Hidan just wanted to see me naked!" Sasuke's voice got lower a bit as he moved into Hidan's lap. "Hey, Hey, Hey wait!" Hidan tried to push Sasuke off him.

"The HELL IS GOING ON!" A tired, angry Kakuzu walked in just in time to see Sasuke try to lay Hidan down on the bed. A shocked Itachi ran in behind him just in time to see them fall with Hidan landing on top of Sasuke. Sasori had left at some point and left the door open.

When they saw Itachi, they all froze.


	14. Chapter 13

The Strange Case of Sasuke Uchiha chpt 13

They all froze as they saw Itachi. Everyone was silent as they tried to figure out the situation. Itachi has just caught everyone, especially Sasuke –except Kisame- in very unusual conditions. He just caught Hidan being happy, Deidara being quiet and most importantly, Sasuke being a slut. Said teen had a big grin on his face as his brother lightly sniffed the air; he didn't have to breathe hard, the room was thick with smoke. Sasuke's grin told everyone that he'd already figured how the situation would play out.

Itachi stoically walked over to his brother and pulled Hidan off him. Hidan didn't even realize that he never got off Sasuke. He picked up the younger Uchiha, who wrapped his arms around his neck, and carried him back to his room.

The criminals were still in shock, they couldn't believe what happened. They thought Itachi was going to at least murder Hidan. He just walked out calmly. "The fuck was that?" Hidan pulled himself off the ground. The others just shrugged in confusion and left to go to their own rooms, before he came back for blood.

**SASUKE'S ROOM**

Itachi sat his brother on his bed. Sasuke still smiled as his aniki got on his knees and hugged his middle. His mood turned melancholy and the younger Uchiha began to worry. "Aniki?" All he got was more silence.

"Itachi!"

"…Sorry. I just had a bad dream. Then I saw you and…I'm a bit in shock, I guess."

"In shock?" (Sasuke)

"What was it about?!" There was fear in Sasuke's eyes and he lifted his brother's head so that he could look at him. Itachi still averted his eyes. "It's nothing."

"Itachi, please just tell me." Sasuke's mind was racing with all kinds of possibilities. What could his brother have seen to put him in shock? He knew it had something to do with him but that didn't narrow it down much. Itachi knowing any truth would ruin everything!

Itachi thought to himself 'I can't. I can't tell him such a horrible dream….I mean, it meant nothing right?'

_**Flashback: Dream Version**_

_**Itachi returned home early from his mission. He was 12 and Sasuke was 6. 'What a quiet night.' He thought. The weather outside was so still, he hardly heard any life. He knew everyone was asleep - it was 2 am- , but he barely heard any snoring, or breathing. **_

_**He slipped into the house as silently as possible. He didn't need his father's temperament at such a late hour. However, as he went to his room, he only sensed his mother's chakra. 'Could father have noticed my arrival and hid his chakra to formulate some kind of surprise attack?' **_

_**He waited, but nothing happened. He decided he was being foolish and went to check on Sasuke, as he always did, in case he had any nightmares as he often did. Itachi was shocked to find that his brother wasn't in his perfectly made bed; he wasn't in the bathroom either. **_

_**Then it occurred to him. His father and his brother were missing. Had Fugaku absconded with his otouto? The very idea made his heart sink to his feet. Then he heard a noise. He went back to Sasuke's room and realized the door to the backyard was slightly open. **_

_**A surge of relief washed over him. 'How could I have been so foolish; it would be just like Sasuke to sneak out in the middle of the night to train, if he wasn't waiting up all night for me.' He hid his chakra in order to sneak up on his brother and make him go to bed.**_

_**He stopped when he saw Fugaku leave the old dojo and quickly head past his line of vision into the door by the lake into the house. 'What would he be doing in that old decadent dojo?' The dojo was so old, Fugaku considered it an antique keepsake. His father, grandfather, and great-grandfather had trained in it. However, it was so timeworn, it was deemed too dangerous for Itachi to enter. Instead, he had a new dojo built on the other side of the compound for training. If the dojo was so old it was dangerous, what was Fugaku doing in there? **_

_**Itachi decided he wanted to know. With his chakra now more expertly hidden, he snuck over to the dojo. He ignored the fact that his baby brother's room seemed to be in the perfect location for him to have an accident from being curious. (The lake and dojo)**_

_**The door was only slightly ajar, so he squeezed through. In the dim light from outside, Itachi could barely make out the room. It seemed that Fugaku kept training equipment there. 'A perfect place to hide weapons in the event of an attack.' He thought, admiring his father…for a second. **_

_**That is, until he saw movement. His body instantly tensed as he got into his battle stance. Whatever was in the corner moved again. This time, Itachi felt eyes on him. Of course it could see him, he was directly in front of the door, and the little moonlight that was let in illuminated him and left the rest of the room in the dark. He spotted an oil lamp and lit it with the match sitting next to it. What he saw froze him to the core in shock. **_

_**Sasuke was sitting in the corner, naked and covered in blood and gashes. He looked at Itachi with mixture of shock, relief, and something else he had never seen before. His eyes didn't even blink at the sudden assault of light. Then a large smile spread across his face. (:D)**_

_**He stood up and walked toward Itachi, moving was somewhat difficult, due to the cuts on his ankles; more blood seemed to be coming from his pelvis and backside, which were completely covered in blood. "Itachi." He whispered, still with the smile on his face. **_

_**Said boy bent down to his level, the first move he'd made since he turned on the light. His face still held the look of utter disbelief as his eyes gazed over the younger ones body. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and pressed his body as close as possible as he kissed him. **_

_**The wetness of the blood on his body brought Itachi back to reality; his first instinct was to hug his brother. By the time he realized he had been kissed, Sasuke whispered again. "Please Itachi." The elder of the two figured he meant he wanted his help; this only caused him to hug him tighter. **_

_**Sasuke reached into his aniki's pants, causing the other boy jump and look into his eyes. "I need you." He gripped his penis roughly. "I need you inside of me." **_

"_**What?" Itachi reached for Sasuke's hand in an attempt to pull it off, he couldn't, however; his brother was surprisingly strong and he only succeeded in making the grip tighter. The pain caused him to double over, his head resting on his brother's shoulder as he used him for support. **_

"_**Ah…Sasuke, that hur-"**_

"_**Do it, Itachi. If you do, Fugaku will be angry. He won't hate you; he'll hate me. Please, just a little. We must, before he comes back." Sasuke whispered before sucking violently on Itachi's neck. The elder couldn't believe what was happening. He was at his otouto's complete mercy. The pain was so great, he just kneeled there and let him do what he wanted. **_

_**Sasuke sensed his brother's body go limp and he loosened his grip, settling for slowly massaging the organ in his hands. Itachi's breathing was already harsh from the pain, but the pleasure calmed it down a bit. He decided to relax and catch his breath before pulling his brother off him, but he didn't get the chance. **_

"_**What the hell do you think you're doing?" **_

_**Itachi's head shot up as he remembered where he was and who was behind him speaking in a dangerously low voice. "Father." Sasuke stopped his movement at the mention of his father, and instead, opted to wrap his arms around his aniki's neck. Together, they turned around halfway and stared; Sasuke defiant gaze and Itachi's shocked, fearful one. **_

_**Fugaku paid no attention to looks as his eldest son stood up and pulled the younger one off of him. Sasuke had no problem letting go, he even backed away a bit. "Father, I wish I could explain, but I don't know what happened before or when I got here." **_

"…" _**he was met with silence as his father stared at his brother. He looked back to see Sasuke's blank expression; questions started popping into his head. He turned back to Fugaku. "Father, why-"**_

_**SLAP **_

_**Itachi was hit so hard, he flew through what sounded and felt like chains and into the wall. He felt more confusion as he stared at the chains dangling from the ceiling. Through the chains he saw Fugaku kick Sasuke's face and his brother fall to the ground. He moved through the chains but stopped when his father spoke again. **_

"_**What...were you…DOING?" The question was directed at Sasuke, who sat up.**_

"_**What's expected of me." The answer earned him another kick to his face. Itachi was sure he saw more blood. "Father, stop!" He grabbed Fugaku before he kicked Sasuke again. The man was quick to turn and punch his son, who fell to the floor. While he lay on the ground, momentarily paralyzed by the pain in his head, he heard Sasuke speak, his voice sounding completely unharmed. **_

"_**He let me do it. He enjoyed it. UGH!" he was hit again. "You should hate him…Why-AHH!" Itachi was sure he heard a punch to what sounded like his stomach and the wind being knocked out of him. His voice was full of pain now. "Why don't you hate him like you hate me!? I'm-" he heard a crack and was finally able to sit up. Sasuke was lying on his side, blood coming out of his head; his face held no expression, his eye didn't even blink when blood washed over it. **_

"_**Sasuke?" An overwhelming sense of dread overcame Itachi as he tried to crawl toward his brother. 'No, no, no.' he thought 'Not again! It's been six years, this isn't supposed to happen!' **_

"_**Itachi," Fugaku stood between him and the boy. "Get up." He looked up at the man with a horrified countenance; he was sure he was shaking. When he didn't move, his father pulled him up and dragged him to his room. He looked back at his brother as the man closed the door.**_

_**Once in his room, Fugaku sat him down on his bed and stared at him; a nostalgic smile on his face. "Look at you; you look exactly as you did the day you took your first life." He grabbed the small mirror, which Itachi used to hide on himself during missions to distract enemies, out his drawer and showed him. **_

_**Itachi's eyes were wide, he was shaking, Sasuke's blood was on his face and his uniform; he never got to change. After deciding he couldn't look at himself any more, he turned away, prompting his father to put the mirror down. Fugaku sighed, and then spoke.**_

"_**Itachi. I get that you're a young man now; you have urges –which are common for boys your age- and you want to act on them; but Sasuke is not to be your outlet, understand? That boy will corrupt your mind and drive you off your path to a normal, happy life. We've had this conversation before…Are you listening?" **_

_**Itachi heard him loud and clear, but only one thing was on his mind. "Is he dead?" **_

"_**You didn't hear me did you? Forget about him; forget his existence." **_

"_**Is. He. Dead?" This time there was more force, not a sign he was angry, but that he was losing his will to speak. **_

_**Fugaku snorted, but gave him a soft smile. "No." he answered and watched his son relax slightly. "That one….doesn't die." **_

"_**What?" Itachi put both hands to his head; the room was swaying. "What's happening?" He looked around, then to Fugaku, who rested his hand on Itachi's knee; he gave him a sad smile. "What's happening to me?" **_

"_**Why son, you're falling asleep." Fugaku's Sharingan apparent. **_

"_**Wha-?" Everything went black. **_

_**When Itachi regained consciousness, it was late morning. He was in his night robe, not a speck of blood on neither him nor his neatly folded Anbu uniform. When he went to eat breakfast, which he discovered his mother his mother postponed for him, he saw Sasuke in his normal attire, not one wound, nor any sign of a new mental illness. The same dead stare, occasional glance and muteness he came to associate with his brother. **_

_**End Flashback**_

Sasuke stared at his brother's abstracted look. It was clear that he was replaying the dream in his head, what he was seeing, Sasuke couldn't quite figure out; all he knew was that it was horrifying. When Itachi was done, he looked back at his brother who stared at him expectantly.

"Well?" Sasuke insisted.

"Oh, I just…dreamt that I lost you." It was kind of the truth; Itachi's eyes showed that he was still holding back. "What else?"

"You know, you're a lot different now than you used to be."

"Itachi."

"…I thought…that you died." His solemn voice told Sasuke not to press any further. He caressed Itachi's head, who was still hugging his middle.

"It's OK." He whispered. "I'm still here…and I don't die."

Something about the way Sasuke said that made Itachi feel as though he knew the dream. _'But, that's impossible_," he thought. _"It was just a dream. And even if it wasn't, it was just the memory of a dream_.'


	15. Chapter 14

The Strange Case of Sasuke Uchiha chpt. 14

_Sasuke sucked fervently on Naruto's neck as he struggled to contain his moans. The raven roughly ground their clothed hips together in a desperate to reach their climax. When that wasn't enough, he pulled their pants down, wrapped his hands around their erections, and squeezed them together until the blonde came into his hands. Sasuke pulled away. "Wait…you haven't-" Naruto was silenced by a finger to his lips as his companion climbed on top of him. "I want something else from you." _

"Naruto."

"Uah!" Said blonde awoke from his daydream by the sound of his teammate Kota's voice. He was standing inside a stall. That's when he remembered that he ran to the bathroom when Jiraiya and Kakashi began questioning him about Sasuke. He'd been there a lot so they didn't suspect much. He had been urinating, well rather ejaculating, when Kota knocked on the door.

"Naruto, are you done?"

He cleaned the toilet and himself off and walked out of the stall to the sink. He watched Kota in the mirror as he washed his hands. Kota had tan skin with short, messy, dark gray hair and he preferred to wear dark clothes. His appearance illustrated his bland personality. Naruto honestly thought that if it weren't for him instigating fights, Kota would just fade away.

He had never even noticed Kota before he was chosen as his partner by Iruka back at the academy. Surprisingly, Naruto found himself able to open up to him and tell him anything, despite the fact that he was emotionally neutral towards everything. Still, he was candid and never hesitated to call him or Sakura out if they did something stupid or doubted themselves.

"So who's Sasuke?"

"Huh?!" Daydreaming again, Naruto knew he had to concentrate better if he wanted to keep his little rendezvous a secret. "Uh!"

"You moaned his name in the stall."

"UAH!" the blonde ninja began to internally freak out, but Kota's bland temperament made him feel silly. "Well, yeah. Um. He's this guy I guess I like…BUT-BUT you can't tell anyone, OK?!"

"Say no more."

"Really, no questions?"

"If you give me details, I won't be able to lie."

"Oh…OK!"

"Let's go."

Naruto and Kota walked down the hall toward the Hokage's room. Kota said that they had to meet Kakashi and Jiraiya in the Hokage's room. All for the Akatsuki showing up. They hadn't even found a replacement yet. Sakura was standing outside. She had been told to stay there and wait for her teammates, much to her chagrin.

_10 MINUTES AGO_

Kakashi had just sent Sakura outside; the room was sound-proof so as long as they were away from the door, their conversation was private. In front of them stood Homura Mitokado(male) and Koharu Utatane (female) of the Konoha Council.

"Kakashi are you sure?" the Utatane almost didn't want to believe what she was hearing.

"Positive. Sasuke Uchiha was with Itachi and the other Akatsuki ninja. He took Naruto somewhere and then left him completely unharmed."

"Kakashi is right, "Jiraiya spoke up. "Though I didn't feel any chakra at first, a sudden surge of the Fox's chakra blasted through the hotel and even the civilians felt uneasy. I'm not sure what happened exactly, but Itachi emerged from the room with an unconscious Naruto. My guess is that he tapped into the power to defend himself but was quickly subdued."

"Hm…While plausible, let's not rule out the fact that Sasuke absconded with Naruto, only to leave him in the forest without such as a scratch." The woman said.

"The Akatsuki want the nine-tailed fox, but they didn't take him when they had the perfect opportunity to." (Kakashi)

"And that's what worries us. There must be some ulterior motive. Remember, Sasuke is unpredictable and we must be extremely cautious when dealing with him."

"Understood." Said the inferior ninja in unison. Just then, there was a knock and Team 7 walked in upon Kakashi's request.

"We have Naruto, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

"Sakura, Naruto, Kota, this is Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane of the Konoha Council." Kakashi introduced them. Sakura and Kota bowed as Naruto stared at them in shock, surprised that they actually existed.

"Yes. I understand that there was no official report of what happened. Naruto," Mitokado addressed the blonde, "Kakashi and Jiraiya have told me what they saw, now it's your turn. What exactly happened between you and those ninja?"

"Um, well..." he scratched his head. "I was in my room, right? Then this guy about my age showed up, right? And he said, um, that he was some secret agent sent by the…uh…Konoha Council! Yeah! And that he was investigating Jiraiya to see if he was actually teaching me-Which He Wasn't! "

"This isn't about me, you little brat!"

"On the contrary," The Utatane interrupted, "It is. If you were doing your job, Naruto would not have been abducted."

"My apologies." He bowed.

"Now…please continue."

"Thanks. Now, where was I?...Oh Yeah! I was talking about how horrible Pervy-sage was, then I fell asleep…Then I woke up again, and the guy went to the door. He went outside for a minute and then another guy came in and knocked me out." Naruto stopped, hoping his lie was conclusive enough and no more details were needed. Unfortunately for him, the story was lacking.

"And then what happened?" the copycat ninja pressured.

"Ummmm….I woke up in the forest."

"That's it?" Sakura finally spoke. She expected some epic struggle, not something so boring, even Naruto fell asleep.

"I expected more from you, Naruto." Kota said yawning. Had Naruto not known him so well, he would have blurted out the truth. However, he knew his friend was helping him lie.

"Errr! It's the truth!"

"That's enough!" The elder ninja yelled in unison; they had no time for bickering, this was a serious matter. "I want the three of you to listen and listen well," Utatane continued. "Those three ninja were from the Akatsuki, an organization that collects tailed-beasts as well as other forbidden objects." She looked at Naruto, who gulped. "They are extremely dangerous and if you come in contact with any of them, you must contact either Jiraiya or Kakashi and no one else, understood?"

The response was a resounding yes. Mitokado pulled out a file from his coat, opened it, and laid three sheets of paper with pictures clipped to tem on the Hokage desk. He pointed each one. "This is Kisame Hoshigaki, he is an S-rank missing-nin from Kirigakure, the land hidden in the Mist…"

"Whoa, scary guy." Sakura whispered.

"I could probably take him." Naruto said, earning him a stern look, but nothing more.

"This…is Itachi Uchiha. As you know, he is from Konoha; he defected after murdering everyone in his family except for his younger brother. Which brings me to the third ninja, S-"

"Sasuke?" Naruto couldn't stop his words, he knew something was up, but not like this. He might have been in trouble had Sakura and Kota not both stepped forward with looks of recognition on their faces. While Sakura blushed, Kota said, "I remember him from the academy."

"Ah, of course you do." Mitokado seemed suspicious, he wasn't the only one. "Don't mistake his age for weakness, Sasuke is just as dangerous as the others in the organization. He is not your friend, your potential boyfriend, he cannot be persuaded to come back to Konoha and fight for us. You are to treat him no different than the other two. Understood?" He received only nods.


	16. Chapter 15

The Strange Case of Sasuke Uchiha 15

_A week after the last chapter_

Naruto returned home to the shock of his life. His apartment was immaculate. Not a spec of dirt anywhere. For a second he thought he was in the wrong place when he heard a voice.

"I cleaned up for you."

"Uah!" he turned to see Sasuke standing in the doorway. He had black shorts on but nothing else. "Sasuke." Naruto said breathlessly as he stared at the teen's muscles. Despite his build, the raven sauntered over to his companion, hips swaying in a sensual, submissive fashion. He wrapped his arms around the stunned blonde and attempted to kiss him when the boy moved his head back.

"What?" Sasuke stared at him with a bemused expression. He hadn't been rejected in many years; he figured the boy must have been nervous so he kept a half smile to comfort him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, of course. Have you forgotten me already? You didn't miss me like I missed you." Sasuke placed a chaste kiss on Naruto lips, but the blonde seemed to forget what caused him to stop in the first place as he forced his tongue into the others mouth.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let the tan hands caress his exposed flesh as he was pushed into bedroom and onto the bed. He let the younger teen do what he wanted while he waited for Kurama to unleash his chakra, the only thing that got him really excited. When he didn't feel it and got sick of Naruto's mouth, he gently pushed him off.

"What?" It was Naruto's turn to be confused. He (Naruto) was going to apologize and explain that he was a virgin when everything went black. Inside Naruto's mind, Sasuke stood in front of the gate that held Kurama.

"Kurama, you worthless piece of fox-meat! Stop ruining my good time and release your chakra!"

"Insolent child! Kurama will NOT fall for your tricks!"

"**Relax Kurama."** A cool deep female voice bellowed through the air. The caged demon seemed to shrink back a little, but Sasuke saw no point in mocking the demon that he knew caused his craving. If wanted to be satisfied, he knew he would have to be nice. The other demon knew this as well.

"**I'm sure there is a 'compromise' we could reach. Hmm. The boy gets what he wants and you get what you want?" **

Sasuke had no idea who this female demon was or what she meant by those words; frankly, he didn't care, he was thinking with a different organ. All he knew was that her presence didn't disturb him and Kurama seemed to yield. "Alright!"

_1 hour later_

"Ah!...Ahhh…Oh Kami, Sa-!" Once again Sasuke had to shove his tongue his new lover's throat to keep him from shouting out his name. Not that he wasn't loud the rest of the time, but Sasuke figured the bed made more noise.

The raven was pounding harshly into his companion, the bed frame made him aware of that. He had no intention of slowing down, however, because Kurama was pumping his chakra directly into him through their connected body parts, thus sending Sasuke through cloud 9 and straight to cloud 109. It was like his pleasure was magnified and one thousand bolts of it were forced through his veins; in a way, it was. He could feel his own legs shaking as he thought how much better it would be when Naruto topped. He liked being fucked more than anything, it was less work.

He felt his blonde tense up and quickly captured his lips again. Sure enough, Naruto screamed as he came on Sasuke's stomach, the scream was hoarse and, subsequently, not as loud. If it weren't for the chakra, Sasuke wouldn't have cum just then, but Kurama seemed to want him off his jinchuriki so he sent one last blast through his body.

When Naruto looked up, Sasuke looked like he was being electrocuted and then collapsed on top of him. "Ah! Sasuke are you alright!?" There was no response and he quickly realized that his companion was asleep. He let him stay on top of him pulled the sheets off the floor and on top of them for some warmth.

_Morning_

_Knock Knock Knock Knock_

"Naruto?!"

'_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.'_ Naruto rushed to get dressed; he was supposed to meet his team at dawn, which, during this season, was 6:30 to 7:00 a.m. It was 9 O'clock! He had no idea who was at the door, but Sasuke was still in his bed and practically unconscious. He threw the sheets over his head and ran out.

"Naruto! You're lucky Kakashi-sensei is late or you'd be in big trouble!" Sakura yelled with Kota standing next to her, looking bored as usual. "Sorry!" Naruto ran out the door and past his teammates so they would follow him.

_A few hours later_

Sasuke woke up in a strange place, stretching and yawning as though he was home. He didn't feel Naruto's chakra or anyone's for that matter so he dropped his act and returned to his stoic personality. He sighed, found his clothes, and got dressed.

Sasuke was sure Naruto left to train with his team. He really didn't feel like going anywhere, at least not until Itachi went on his next mission. He had been avoiding him all week. Since that dream, Itachi had been acting strange and looking at him in a strange manner as well, like he saw dream Sasuke instead of the real one.

Instead of trying to figure out what was wrong and dealing with his brothers emotions, Sasuke decided to just leave. He preferred being alone anyway. As for Naruto? That IS a problem; he just turns into a different person when he's horny. Hell, if it weren't for Itachi's tendency to snoop through his things, he'd keep an assortment of sex toys in his room or bathroom.

Sure he had a problem. He had many problems. None of which he chose to fix. He was happy….well content with his lifestyle. As long as everything stayed normal, he'd be fine. Now the only things he'd have to do is figure out how to make Itachi forget his dream and keep Naruto from asking too many questions; sex seemed to work, but he can't fuck his teammates and Kakashi.

He knew everyone of importance in Konoha. He attended the Chunin Exams, though purely out of boredom, and saw all the noteworthy ninjas and their sensei. He remembered having a curious interest in Gaara, he wasn't strong enough to be liked for Shukaku so he figured he would like the boy as a friend. His personality certainly interested him. They could have a great time killing, up until he'd have to kill him for Shukaku, but still.

Sometimes he doesn't understand himself. His actions betray his emotions; therefore, he doesn't bother thinking with his heart, he just carries out orders and then forgets them. _"You would've liked it that way wouldn't you, father?"_ Fugaku always told Sasuke that if he thought with head and not his heart then he could surpass his aniki.

_FLASBACK_

"_Sasuke." Fugaku whispered one night, after sneaking into his son's room while the other was on a mission. "I don't want you to be like Itachi. You could be so much better than him. Don't mistake my words, he is great. But, he can only BE great because of his convictions. He is AFRAID. His fear of war causes him to think irrationally. You've see him around the compound; our conflict with Konoha is destroying him. He's walking around depressed, withdrawn, and paranoid; he's the prime suspect of betrayal of the clan. Hell, he's destroying himself. At this rate, he'll be dead before he turns twenty. THAT'S where you come in. His weakness is your strength. You have no womanish weakness for anyone, except maybe Itachi, but he couldn't hurt you to save your life. You have no restrictions, no limitations. For Itachi the sky is the limit, for you the sky is…"_

"_A layer of gases surrounding the planet that is retained by its gravity?"_

"_Yes, just air. Itachi is good, but he can only be great. You can be magnificent…."_

"_One question," Sasuke sat up. "Why did you wake me up in the middle of the night for this?"_

"_Because I don't want your mother to know I actually like you and believe in you. That hen will tell everyone and our relationship will be spoiled. I need you to fly under the radar for a while more….Well good night, Sasuke." _

"_Goodnight." _

_Fugaku got up and prepared to leave when he was called. "Yes?"_

"_If it's any conciliation, I have a womanish weakness for you too."_

_Fugaku smiled a little. "Thank you, son. Good night."_

"_Good night, Fugaku." _

_FLASHBACK END_

"I miss you so much."

_Knock Knock Knock Knock _

Sasuke hid his chakra and went to the door, keeping his footsteps as light as possible. He tried to decipher who the person on the other side of the door was. His eyes grew wide as he backed away from the door, staring at it in disbelief. He knew that chakra presence.

"Shun."


	17. Chapter 16

The Strange Case of Sasuke Uchiha Chapter 16

**At the training grounds.**

Kakashi finally showed up around 11 am, to find his team lounging and snacking. "Sorry I'm late. A puppy was trapped in a well and I-"

"You're not even trying anymore are you?" (Sakura)

"I'm really not."

"Alright let's get started." Kota stretched and put his crackers back in his pocket.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Kakashi wasn't hearing the usual banter from his blonde student.

"Actually, I think something's wrong with him. He hasn't said a word all day." Sakura hardly seemed worried. Naruto had actually been too lost in his thoughts of a certain raven to even think about conversations, luckily for him, Kota made a disturbingly accurate observation.

"He lost his voice."

Everyone, including Naruto, was shocked to say the least. When said blonde tried to open his mouth to question the boy, only a tiny, hoarse whimper came out. "Hah! About time loud mouth lost his voice, now training feels like a vacation!" Sakura laughed.

Only the other two males stopped to wonder what the currently sulking blonde, who's been loud since birth, could do to actually lose his voice. Both had the same thought, but only one saw the possibility.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

Sasuke continued to back away from the door. He looked for a way out and quickly escaped through the window. He made it to a secluded alley in one of the scarcely populated areas of town. It was around noon and everyone was out at lunch or work; the last thing he needed was to be spotted while escaping. He knew the council had already been informed of his appearance at the hotel a week ago and that they most likely put all officers and jounin on high alert.

He slid down behind a dumpster and sighed. "How long are you going to run from me?" His eyes widened at the sudden presence of familiar chakra on the other side of the dumpster. He couldn't see them but he knew who they were.

"Go away Shun."

"Why."

"You are a part of my past, not my present."

"Why can't I be in both?"

"I left you and Konoha behind; I have a new life now."

"So why are you here?"

"Business."

"What kind of business?"

"The "none of your" business."

"Didn't sound like business last night."

"So now your spying on me?"

"Alright. Enough playing." Shun stood directly in front of the still sitting Sasuke. "I'm not going to talk about the past, I just want to talk about the present…about your friends, your hobbies, have you been eating and sleeping?"

"Coworkers. Sex. Yes and yes."

Shun gave his cousin a look that said 'you know what I mean'. The Uchiha sighed and began to go through the last six years.

_4 hours later. _

"And I woke up this morning and ran into you." Sasuke sighed, so many things had been forced off his chest and he actually felt better for it. Shun just sat across from him…listening, not judging. He didn't even flinch when Sasuke gave details about his various gruesome acts as a member of the Akatsuki.

"I had forgotten what it was like to talk to someone and not have to express an emotional response to my past." He deadpan ed. Shun just stared pensively in response. Both sat in silence for a while staring at each other; the silence was comforting.

Sasuke allowed his mind to wonder to simple things like a dead mouse being devoured by maggots and other parasites a few feet away, near some trash. He felt so serene. Conversely, Shun was using the distraction to intensely study Sasuke, his weight, muscles, hair, and facial features. He wanted to make sure he was happy with Itachi and the Akatsuki.

"_Of course he is he's with Itachi." _

Secretly, Shun knew that he wished Sasuke was unhappy so he could stay with him. He had been deeply affected by the massacre and had been living alone on the outskirts of Konoha, waiting for Sasuke to return. It was selfish of him, that's why he never voiced his opinion; he was still lonely and cherished every second he got to spend with his cousin.

"You cut your hair."

"Hm?"

"You cut your hair."

"Oh, yeah." He touched his hair. "Do you-?"

"A dramatic change to one's hair represents a negative reaction to emotional turmoil."

"Losing you was traumatic."

As the sun began to set the two noticed that they had been in that back alley for eight hours, half of which had been spent in silence.

"I have to go before Itachi notices I'm gone. The others can only distract him for so long." The young Uchiha stood up and quickly wondered if he smelled like that trash littering the other side of the alley.

"Do you want me escort you?" Shun was quick to offer.

Sasuke could hear the desperation in his voice, but he had to home quickly and Shun would only slow him down. "No. I have to travel a large distance in a few minutes and you'll only slow me down."

With that, Sasuke disappeared into thin air, there was no gust of wind, it was like he was never there in the first place. For a moment, the remaining man just stared into the sky as though he flew off.

WITH SASUKE

Once Sasuke was outside Konoha, he concentrated his chakra into his feet and the second they touched the next branched he was off, faster than lightning, the trees didn't even have time to react to the force. He loved this ability; it felt like he was flying through time and space. He saw all the colors of the forests in a flowing spectrum of lights. He couldn't stare too long or he'd miss his stop.

Once inside, he spoke to everyone he saw, with the exception of his brother, and then quickly rushed to his room. Right before he opens the door, his brother exits his room. They stare at each other.

"Heeey, how you doing?" Sasuke smiled, he sounded as though he was talking to a child with PTSD.

"Fine…How are you?"

"Goood, good…..Um…I'll be in my room if you need me."

"OK."

They both went their separate ways.


	18. Chapter 17

The Strange Case of Sasuke Uchiha 17

Itachi was an emotional wreck. He hadn't been to sleep all week. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Sasuke in that room. Lately his dreams had gotten more graphic, violently and sexually. Every dream was either of Sasuke's mangled asking for help, or of him being sexually assaulted by a faceless man. The messed up part was that sometimes he seemed to be enjoying it.

'_That's ridiculous.'_ He thought. Each dream made him feel even more like a pervert. Sasuke was 5 or 6 in these dreams, he felt sick for imagining him in these positions. What was wrong with him? He had never even thought of his brother as a sexual being until he saw him with Hidan. He had that crazy dream, woke up to that and he's been messed up ever since.

"Itachi."

Itachi looked up to see Kisame staring at him. He just realized that he went from being in the hallway to being outside with Kisame. He'd been so out of it he didn't notice that he had met Kisame outside and they headed out on their next mission. He even forgot what the mission was for a second.

"It's something about Sasuke, right?"

"What else would distract me in such a way?" Itachi said, getting a hold of himself."

"Care to tell me what's wrong?" One look from his partner answered everything. Kisame was worried. He knew Sasuke had strange but powerful abilities and spent most of his childhood in hell, accounting for his complete disregard for the status quo. However, he also knew that Itachi had no idea about any of it and if he ever found out the consequences for all of them would be dire.

Itachi would be beyond furious and everyone who hurt Sasuke is dead, so he'd direct his anger at those closest to him. Kisame didn't want to die and Itachi's facial features, when he spaces out, hinted that he was on to something and he needed him to tell him so he could dispel his fears. Sasuke made it very clear that no one was to tell Itachi anything.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sasuke: 9 Itachi: 15_

The entire Akatsuki was having one their rare moments together. They had just sealed a tailed-beast and now they were all resting at a nearby hideout before their next set of missions. Itachi was just as anti-social as usual, sitting far away from the others but close enough to watch Sasuke, who was cleaning up the blood of the jinchuriki they killed.

With Orochimaru gone, Itachi really didn't have much to worry about. Sasuke was generally ignored and no one seemed to be bothered by his presence or vice versa. Itachi decided to take a much needed bath room break.

The second Sasuke was sure he was gone, he threw the mop down. "Ugh. I thought he'd never leave!"

The boy was quick to drink an entire glass full of Jack Daniels and smoked an entire cigar in one minute.

"Aaah." He leaned back in his chair. "I needed that. It's been so boooringgg sitting around here doing NOTHING. Not a single thing. I sit around in one hideout wiping DUST and then I get sent to another hideout where I mop blood while watching you guys have all the fun, but I can't cuz Itachi's staring at me so hard, I thought he'd burn holes in my head!"

"So why not just have fun with Itachi here?" Kisame asked what everyone was thinking.

"Cuz he'll freak."

Everyone just gave Sasuke a confused or inquisitive look. He sighed and, since he could sense his brother still in the bathroom, excreting solid waste, he decided to tell them.

"Itachi doesn't know I'm like this.-"

"Woowwww." (Deidara)

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone was shocked to silence, the yelling wasn't what bothered them, it was the look in his eyes that gave them pause. He calmed down and returned to normal.

"Itachi spent most of our time in Konoha AWAY from Konoha. The older I got the busier he got. He barely saw me, but when he did, he wanted to see his sweet, innocent otouto who desperately wanted his attention and that's what I gave him. The life he knew was all a façade cleverly orchestrated by Fugaku and forcibly followed by Mikoto and me. Itachi is, in reality, a sweetheart who's stuck on this idea that he walked away from a perfect life and that he wants to hold on to the last piece of that life, which is me. Honestly, if anybody deserved to be here, it's me. I did most of the work. Itachi took out the waves of weaklings while I took out the big shots. He didn't even notice, he was swinging his katana everywhere. He would have died without me."

"Well how about that." The leader stated thoughtfully. "If what you're saying is true, then that means you are just as strong as Itachi."

"Stronger, don't insult me. Itachi was the decoy, I was the weapon."

"Then why not save your family?"

"I knew when Itachi would attack, I told Fugaku, our father, about it. He chose to kill Mikoto, the mother, on that night. I killed both of them and then went to aid Itachi. I could care less if every single person in Konoha, including the clan, burned alive….Hm. I guess that's why Fugaku called me a sociopath." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Alright. I believe you." All eyes suddenly fell on the Leader. "You will be sent on a mission the second Itachi departs for his, which will be very soon. I'm eager to see you in action."

"I'd tell you that you won't be disappointed, but I really don't care what you think. I'm just bored and would rather be killing and stealing than dusting and mopping."

"Wait." Kakuzu interjected, "So he's in. Just like that? Shouldn't there be a procedure for these things. He needs a ring, a cloak, and most importantly, a paycheck."

"I'll work for free, I don't want a ring, and I'm not a fan of conformity, i.e. no cloak."

"Does that satisfy your objections, Kakuzu?" Pain asked.

"….Yes sir, I guess it does."

"Then it's settled. Your performance will dictate either your acceptance or your rejection."

"Hell yeah! I knew he was tough, ever since he kicked Orichimaru's ass a million times." Hidan was more than happy to bring Sasuke into the organization, he was fun.

"Yay!" Tobi yelled. "Sasuke is joining us! I can't wait to tell Itachi!" Tobi ran to the door, only to be suddenly knocked down by Sasuke. The boys speed was impeccable, they didn't even see him.

"What the FUCK did you not understand about the long ass soliloquy that I JUST GAVE!?" Sasuke emphasized his words by pounding Tobi's head into the ground. "NO ONE is to tell Itachi about any PART of this conversation. If you do, I will rip that mask off your face and I will break your nose, your neck, and then your knees. Then we will see how great of an S-class criminal YOU REALLY ARE! UNDERSTAND!?"

"I UNDERSTAND, I UNDERSTANDDD!" Tobi cried, though who could tell under that mask.

No one said a word; they watched that that look in his eye and all thought the same thing. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't a sociopath, he was a psychopath.

Sasuke immediately stood up, grabbed the mop and continued to mop up the blood, Tobi was currently lying in. Itachi rushed in and immediately surveyed the room. Everyone was still sitting at the table, all looking at Itachi. Tobi was on the ground with a little puddle of blood forming under his head. Sasuke stood next him with the mop; he looked up at his brother's confused face.

"He ran to get more snacks, fell and started crying." He quickly explained.

The older Uchiha looked back down at the crying man. He didn't have to really think about the situation because Hidan quickly chimed in.

"Tobi stop being a BITCH. I want my Fritos." He threw an empty beer bottle at him. That made him move, once he was out of the room, Itachi turned his brother.

"Are you alright?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded.

_END FLASHBACK_

The memory alone reminded Kisame why he had to protect Sasuke's secret. Forget Angry Itachi; Pissed off Sasuke is the one he's really afraid of.

"Itachi, I've known you for six years now. You can tell me anything. I promise I'll keep an open mind; I won't judge you or Sasuke. We're far enough from everyone, no one will hear us.

"Alright. But I'm warning you Kisame, if you breathe a word of any of this any one, I will kill you."

"No problem, boss."

"Alright…OK…Um….you see-"

"Itachi please."

"Ok….I've been having these crazy…violent, sexual….dreams."

"….About Sasuke."

Itachi nodded.

"O..K. Um… Dreams being repressed desires would mean that you want-"

"No. NO. That is NOT what I meant!"

"No, dude, it's cool, I heard your clan rolled like that anyway."

"No. I DON'T…I don't want to have sex with my brother. He sleeps with other people in these dreams."

"Oh, OK. So he's sleeping with a bunch of different people in these dreams."

"Yes, a bunch of faceless people."

"I see…" Kisame was quiet for a moment. "It's obvious what's happening."

Itachi looked surprised, "Really?"

"Yes. You saw Hidan on top of Sasuke….the shock of seeing him on your innocent little brother caused you to have recurring nightmares."

"But he enjoyed it."

"You're afraid of him growing up and becoming sexually active." Kisame was surprised at how easily the lies were rolling off.

"What about him being violently murdered?"

"Ummm you're angry! You're angry about something andddd it's being mixed in with the sexual, puberty anxiety, abouttttt Sasuke."

Itachi stood there thinking. Seriously. "Shock…Trauma…yes, that's it. The dream shocked me, seeing Sasuke was traumatic. I was angry at Shun because I thought he molested Sasuke.-"

"Sasuke was molested?" Kisame interrupted his comrade. Neither brother had spoken of their past, excluding the speech Sasuke gave when he was nine.

"I THOUGHT he was. My cousin told me that his brother, who babysat Sasuke, had a fetish for little boys. When I asked him about it, he got really upset and mad, so I guess it wasn't true. I know something traumatic happened to him when he turned four, I missed his birthday, but when I came back, he was completely different."

Kisame could tell his comrade was spacing out again so he wrapped up. "Well you'll get to ask him that in a few days when we return. Let's go."

They left.


	19. Chapter 18

The Strange Case of Sasuke Uchiha chpt 18

Sasuke returned to the hideout to find that Itachi had already been sent on another mission. He was so relieved he went straight to bed. He didn't sleep for long when he felt a familiar surge of chakra. In an instant he ran around the hideout to see the back door was ajar. He ran in to see Pain unlocking the child's door.

"Nagato, what the hell are you doing without telling me first?!"

"Relax, I knew you'd be down here before I opened the door. Everyone's on missions so I figured now would be a good time to change headquarters."

The door opened and the child ran directly into Sasuke's arms. "Shhh, it's ok, we're just moving bases."

They began moving through the trees with the child on Sasuke's back.

"I think there might be a room for him in the hideout near Iwagakure." Pain said.

"Really? If I remember that one has more rooms on your end?"

"Yes. I think he should get used to being around people-"

"No."

"I mean hearing and sensing other people."

"No, it's too risky. The others can't know about him, you think they're scared of me? They might leave if they know I have offspring. Plus I don't want him to have any part of the Akatsuki." They began moving towards the next hideout.

"Where will you go when we have achieved our goal of world domination?"

"Itachi and I'll leave and do our own thing. I doubt you or Madara will bother us once you've gotten what you wanted."

"No we won't…So when are you going to tell Itachi he has another relative?"

"No time soon." They ended their conversation. The Akatsuki wasn't a daycare. The others definitely wouldn't have liked Tobi showing up with a Itachi and two extra children. They protested Sasuke alone.

The child was a well-kept secret between Sasuke, Madara, and Nagato. Sasuke was good at keeping secrets. That worried Pain. He had no idea where Sasuke's loyalties lied, he didn't seem to really believe in Akatsuki's cause, nor did he seem to generally care about anyone but Itachi and the child that clung to him in his blindness.

He didn't really think the child was blind, but if Sasuke never took the bandages off, he might lose his ability to see. Yet, he had the feeling his comrade wouldn't tell him why he covered the boy's eyes either.

Once they arrived, Sasuke immediately took the child to the end with the least amount of rooms. He knew Nagato would live on that end as to not be stumbled upon by other members. Only Sasuke and Tobi knew who Pain really was and he needed to keep up appearances. Before reaching the very last room where he would put the child, he walked into a room with a bathroom. He would sleep here and be as close to the child as possible.

He took him into the bathroom and filled the tub with water. While washing the boy he decided to take the bandages off. Uchiha eyes always appeared to be black but were really dark brown. The boy was the exception. His eyes were pitch black to the point where any spiritual person would think he had no soul. No matter how close he looked Sasuke couldn't make out pupils and even with the light on, he couldn't see his reflection. It was like staring into a black abyss and for a second he thought he would fall in.

It was a foolish thought, he knew. They were just eyes, everyone had them. He still felt, however, that they were dangerous. He didn't know how or why but they were. Looking at them always brought back the same memory.

_Flashback_

"_Since Shisui is dead now, I guess I have to punish you myself."_

"_No, Fugaku please! I'm sorry, it was an accident!" Sasuke screamed as his father chained his hands and feet to the hooks attached to the table. The boy continued to struggle but the seal on the chain and in the room made him weak. Once he was completely strapped down, he could no longer move his body. He began crying, not caring that Fugaku could see him. This time he knew he would die. There was no point in begging anymore._

"_Since the day you were born, you've brought hell into this house. Into this family. I was weak…I thought I could turn a curse into a blessing but I know better now. Using your abilities came at too hefty of a price. With you gone, I will finally take my life back!" he screamed as his butcher knife cut through the boy's skin. _

_Sasuke didn't hold back his screams. Fugaku was chopping into him blind with rage. The worst part was Sasuke couldn't pass out, no matter how bad it got, he stayed awake and alert the entire time. He watched as blood sprayed all over his father; he listened to the sickening sounds of the blade slicing through skin as he eviscerated him. He could hear his own organs hitting the floor. Sasuke began losing feeling in the lower half of his body, it must have been cut off. The numbness slowly spread up to his head, he didn't think Fugaku even noticed that he stopped moving. The man continued screaming but he couldn't understand him anymore. He was going to die…he was going to die and go to that dark place in his dreams where the dead screamed at him. He was going to die and, as his father and Shisui always told him, no one would care. Would Shun look for him? Would Itachi even notice? Would he just be dumped in the lake like that girl Fugaku killed? How long until he was replaced? He stopped thinking when he noticed Fugaku staring at him, he regained his composure but Sasuke knew he was still angry. He slowly lifted the butcher knife above his head and as soon as it came down everything went black._

_He refused to open his eyes. He knew he was in that place again, but this time he wasn't going to wake up. The screams were all around him. It was cold and yet he felt as though he was being burned by a fire. Thoughts entered his mind that weren't his own. Thoughts about 'betrayal'. Who had he betrayed? He knew in his heart that everyone had betrayed him. His family didn't love him and Shun didn't protect him. Another thought crossed his mind. 'Acceptance.' Who needed his acceptance? No one accepted him. Why did he feel so guilty? Who had he hurt? Where were these thoughts coming from? _

_The atmosphere changed. It became warm, the screams stopped and the fire disappeared. He was about to open his eyes when he felt a presence floating above him. He kept them shut in fear. Another thought entered his mind and he realized it was coming from the person above him. 'Help.' How could they help him? Wasn't he dead? 'Help.' It said it again. "Please help me." Sasuke whispered. They got closer. Did they want him to say something? "I don't want to die." He said. The person came closer and closer until it was inside him. _

_He could feel his body again. When he opened his eyes he saw Shun standing at the door. Everything about him screamed shock and fear. Fugaku was gone, he was alive. He looked down and saw fine red lines all over his body. So he was cut. He was still chained down but as soon as he moved, the chains broke off with ease. He felt perfectly fine, the lines gradually disappeared. _

That person gave him life…and strength. When they saw him, Fugaku and his mother, Mikoto, almost went completely insane. They both kept screaming over and over about how he couldn't die. That person gave him strength and abilities he could never have imagined. Every technique he knew was stronger, he picked up skills with ease. He felt it with everything he did, that person was inside of him now. Something else slowly grew inside of him, something that he was unaware of until after they had left Konoha. For some reason it chose to come out then. It ripped its way out of his stomach. He could still feel the pain. He and Madara were equally shocked.

Sasuke didn't know how but he felt it had something to do with the woman that spoke inside Naruto's head. If she was the person that gave him life, did she also create the boy inside of him? None of it made sense then and he was no closer to answering his questions now. Thinking about the past always made everything else more difficult and confusing. He didn't want to admit it but his biggest reason for not wanting to tell Itachi the truth was because he didn't know the truth himself.

He wrapped the boy's eyes with new bandages and dried him off. Pain put a mattress and a bucket in the room for the boy. Sasuke laid him down and decided to lie there with him until someone other than Tobi entered the hideout.


	20. Chapter 19: The Meat of the Story

AN: TRIGGER WARNING: YAOI, LEMON, CHILD MOLESTATION, PEDOPHILIA, UNUSUAL PAIRING.

If your one of those people who don't like stories where young Itachi touches young Sasuke. DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER! Or don't read this story at all. Hate mail wastes my time.

* * *

"Sasuke."

"Yes, Nagato?"

"I need you to run a quick errand for me, since everyone is still gone."

"OK, what is it?"

"I need you to assassinate Yoshio Kenzo, he's a gang leader in Takigakure who used to pay us for protection. Now that he has a sizable following he thinks he doesn't need us anymore. So we're going to kill him."

"Awesome."

Sasuke wasted no time leaving the hideout and going the village hidden by the waterfall. The place was beautiful. He couldn't believe a place so vibrant with its lush grass and tall trees that still managed to let in sunlight could have a large gang walking the streets.

After walking for an hour he feared that he wouldn't find the guy so he stopped in a bar and the horny bartender gave him a free drink.

"If I were a gangster, where would I hide? He wasn't in any of the strip clubs or back alleys…If I ask about him, it'll be too suspicious."

"Awfully young to be in a bar."

Sasuke looked up and straight into the eyes of the man he was looking for. The man was easily in his mid-thirties with short brown hair. He didn't look to dangerous but his eyes promised a bad time for anyone stupid enough to be alone with him.

Unfortunately for him, Sasuke was predator himself. He was like a murderous hitchhiker being picked up by a rapist. This would be fun.

"Just looking for a good time...or maybe a bad time." He saw Kenzo's eyes flicker and could tell he was aroused.

It was always like this, almost every powerful man Sasuke encountered had a taste for the forbidden. It was as if the money made them crave things they never imagined before. All Sasuke had to do was look feminine enough for them to not feel gay and they ravage him like starving animals.

"Come sit at my booth."

He followed him to the booth where two other men were sitting. They were around the same age as Kenzo and didn't look too pleased to see him.

"Who is this boss?"

"Names don't matter Lee." Kenzo said in a deadly voice. "He's going to join us for a few drinks."

"Is that all I get?" Sasuke sat between the men. He noticed the one called Lee was a bit uncomfortable.

'He must be the weak link.' He thought. The other man didn't speak and Sasuke figured he was the bodyguard. 'At least I only have to sleep with one of them.'

"Oh you'll get everything you need. Here." Kenzo poured a shot of tequila which Sasuke quickly drank.

"You're going to need to give me more than that."

He smiled and grabbed the back of Sasuke's head. He tilted it back and poured the bottle straight down his throat. Sasuke didn't waste a drop. The others stared in awe as he swallowed all the liquor without even choking. Once the bottle was empty, Sasuke began to get up only to be stopped by Kenzo.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Oh I thought we were going to your place now?" he slurred.

"Well aren't you an eager one?"

Ten minutes later, they walked into a hotel room. Kenzo made his friends guard the hallway while he threw Sasuke on the bed.

"Oooh, nice room. The bed is so comfy."

"You like it huh?" Kenzo began undressing. "Do you know who I am?"

"mmm, must be somebody important, the manager was so scared of you." He rolled around on the bed, spreading his legs enticingly.

"Yes he was. Does the name Yoshio Kenzo mean anything to you?"

"Sounds familiar, but the blood's not rushing to my brain right now. Why don't you come and help me out of these shorts?"

"I'm a very important man in this village. I am known for my…interesting taste."

"So you're gonna tie me up or something?"

"That too. Bend over."

Sasuke did what he said and gasped when he felt something sharp object shoved inside him. The sensation caused memories to come flooding back.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sasuke lay on the basement floor crying. The hunger pains were getting worse._

_"Sasuke, get up." Fugaku stood at the top of the stairs._

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"Sasuke you need to eat."_

_"I can't I can't." he cried._

_Fugaku walked down the stairs and sat next to him. He grabbed the boy and cradled him in his arms until he stopped crying._

_"Why can't you just let me die?" he whispered._

_"I put way too much effort into you to let you go…you need to eat to live. It's OK, I'll be right there."_

_"…OK."_

_Fugaku snuck out the back door with Sasuke in his arms. He moved quickly through the trees to ensure no one saw them. It took an hour to reach a small house on the outskirts of Konoha. Fugaku unlocked the door and let Sasuke down._

_"I'll be back in a little while. Go take a bath."_

_With that said, he turned and left, locking the door behind him. Sasuke did as he was told and took a bath. When he got out, he realized that there were no clothes in the house. He figured it didn't matter, Fugaku probably didn't want him wearing clothes anyway. He couldn't believe what he was doing, but Fugaku said there was no other way._

_He tried eating normal food, but Mikoto refused to feed him. He knew she wasn't his real mother, she never failed to remind him when Itachi wasn't around, but even she could've felt pity for a starving child. The little he could find made him sick. He couldn't keep anything down lately, it was like his body would reject anything he tried to put into it, even water. He was horribly malnourished to the point where he could barely walk. He wrapped a towel around his waist and waited on the couch for Fugaku to get back. He returned four hours later with a man in his late forties._

_"I'm glad I found you in time." He said as they walked in._

_"I can't believe you agreed to this." The man walked into the living room and froze when he saw Sasuke. "My god he's beautiful."_

_The man leaned down in front of Sasuke and swallowed. "Do you remember me, Sasuke?"_

_The boy looked up at his guardian and after receiving nod answered the man. "No."_

_"Well I remember you. Why don't we go in the other room and get reacquainted?"_

_After another nod from Fugaku, Sasuke got up, careful to keep the towel on, and walked into the back room. There was nothing in the room but a tatami mat and a blanket. When he turned around, he was surprised how fast the man undressed._

_"Are you scared?"_

_He nodded._

_"Don't be. I won't hurt you. I want us to continue this relationship for a long time."_

_Sasuke laid deafly still as the man caressed him and kissed his body. After ten minutes he wondered why it hadn't happened yet. The man was true to his word, he was very gentle. Maybe that was the problem. He just wanted it to be over. He was suddenly slapped hard across the face._

_"Now I need you to pay attention so we can have fun, OK?"_

_He nodded, only to be slapped again. "Speak."_

_"Yes-yes sir."_

_"Good, now I want you to bite down and spread your legs." He shoved his sock into his mouth and roughly shoved himself all the way inside him._

_"Mmph!" Sasuke immediately tried to crawl away from the pain ripping through his body. The man wrapped one hand around his neck and continued his assault. The hand on Sasuke's neck was too tight and he lost consciousness._

_When he woke up he was on top of the man, his chest was ripped open and Sasuke was holding an organ. He froze in panic before a strange sensation came over him. He wanted to taste the blood running down his hand. He looked at the organ for a while before slowly sticking his tongue out to lap at the blood. He was suddenly reminded of his hunger and shoved the entire thing into his mouth. It reminded him of a candy that squirts a delicious juice into his mouth when he bites it. He had never tasted something so good, maybe it was because he hadn't eaten in a while but he didn't care. He wanted more. He reached into the man's chest again and began shoving everything he could grab into his mouth. He reveled in the feeling of the blood gushing out of his mouth and pouring down his neck and chest._

_'It feels so good to eat!' he thought he heard someone say. He looked up and saw Fugaku staring at him from the doorway with a strange look on his face. That wasn't enough to deter him, however, and he dived back into the man's chest swallowing everything until there was nothing left. He tried ripping at his flesh to get into his stomach but Fugaku's voice stopped him._

_"You don't want what's in there, it's all feces and stomach acid the lower you go."_

_Sasuke could barely process his words, instead he crawled off the man stared up at the man he thought of as his father. He didn't understand the look he was giving him, nor did he realize how animalistic he looked. He was naked, covered in blood, crawling around on the floor, and breathing heavy. Fugaku bit his lip before walking out of the room. While he was gone he gnawed on the man's face, chewing the flesh he managed to bite off._

_"We should get you cleaned up. Itachi will be home next week."_

_Mention of his brother snapped Sasuke back to reality. He jumped up and ran into the bathroom._

_END FLASHBACK_

Sasuke looked down and realized that during his daydream, he had killed Kenzo and disemboweled him.

"This is what I get for drinking on missions." He sighed and slipped out the window before Kenzo's goons came in.

He was outside the village before he realized he was naked and bloody…and horny. "God I'm fucked up. I'll shower when I get back to headquarters."

"I'm glad we got the message about changing headquarters before we got back and Leader wasn't there." Kisame said as he and Itachi walked through the forest. They were between the countries so they didn't need to rush or hide.

"Yeah. I wonder if anyone else will be there yet."

"Who knows?" Kisame didn't want to say 'Maybe Sasuke' because he didn't want Itachi to start acting weird again. The mission involved stealing forbidden weapons from the village hidden in the grass. It required a lot of strategy to get in and out without incident. It took his mind completely off Sasuke and his weird feelings.

Once inside the hideout, Kisame went to pick a room and Itachi went looking for Sasuke's. Since Sasuke never went on missions he had a permanent room at all the hideouts. Since this hideout was bigger, the rooms were spaced out in different areas. Sasuke's room was always far away from the others. When he saw bloody footprints his curiosity was peaked. As far as he could sense Sasuke was the only one on this side. He hid his chakra in order to spy on his brother. He slid open the door and heard moans. Was Sasuke in pain? Part of him hoped he was, and it wasn't the alternative.

He peeked in the bathroom and was horrified to see him naked and covered in blood. 'What the hell is going on?'

Sasuke was staring at himself in the mirror and licking the blood off his hands and arms. His breath quickened and his moans grew louder. He began rubbing the blood all over his body. Itachi should have left, but he couldn't bring himself to move. His brother looked so much like he did in his dreams. Maybe he'd seen him do this before and that's why he dreamt it. No, Sasuke was still too young in those dreams.

"It's not enough." His attention was drawn back to Sasuke as he started looking through the drawers. His eye's widened when he saw his brother pull a blue vibrator out from under the sink. He inspected it before washing it off and mumbling "it'll do." He turned it up to the highest setting before bending over the counter and pushing it in slowly.

"Ah!…mm." He moaned as he frantically slid the vibrator in and out while watching his reactions in the mirror. He loved watching himself.

_FLASHBACK_

_It had been a few months since Sasuke first tasted blood. After that he wanted more. He completely ignored Itachi when he came home. Instead he tried to convince Fugaku to bring him another man. Each man went quicker than the last. They were barely able to touch him before he ripped them apart. He was insatiable, never stopping to think about morals, or how many people he was killing. Fugaku liked his bloodlust, he was amazed at how quickly Sasuke could kill a ninja when he wanted to. Mikoto was frustrated and disgusted by their actions so she began spending more and more days out of the house. Leaving them both alone for most of the time._

_"Yes Fugaku?" Sasuke walked into Fugaku's study._

_"You know I've made quite a bit of money off you." He smiled._

_"Money? Did you bet on me?"_

_"No, many of those men were criminals and I was paid handsomely for their deaths."_

_"I'm glad I can make you happy." He smiled._

_"There is something else you can do to make me happy."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Come here. Sit on my desk." Sasuke crawled on top of the desk, eager to please. Fugaku picked up a kunai off the desk and grabbed Sasuke's hand. He slowly dragged the kunai down the middle of his arm, watching the trail of blood that formed. "Does that hurt?"_

_"Not really. Does it make you happy to cut me?"_

_"A little bit." He then licked the trail of blood back up his arm._

_"Do I taste good?"_

_"Yes. I'm…surprised at how good your blood tastes."_

_"If you cut deeper, I'll bleed more." Fugaku shivered and then bit his lip as he thought about something._

_"Fugaku?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Would you touch me?"_

_"What?" he was caught completely off guard. "Um…why would you ask me that?"_

_"Shisui said that you would never touch me because I'm an abomination of nature."_

_"Shisui said that to punish you. But you don't need to be punished, you've been very good to me."_

_"So he doesn't have to come over anymore?"_

_"Not anytime soon." Sasuke smiled and Fugaku bit his lip again._

_"Sasuke?" the boy looked at him and he continued. "Do you want me to touch you?"_

_He smiled and nodded._

_"OK."_

_Sasuke slid his clothes off and sat back down on the desk, waiting for Fugaku to undress as well. He didn't and he looked at him confused._

_"Don't worry, I'm going to do something else first." He took the kunai and began making small cuts all over his chest and abdomen. After every cut he would slowly lick up the small drops of blood that appeared. Sasuke watched him silently, he stayed quiet even though his body tingled everywhere he licked. When his chin brushed over his penis he whimpered. Fugaku looked up._

_"Are you ok?" he nodded "Are you sure you want this? You didn't like it when the other men did this."_

_"You're different."_

_"I'm…different?"_

_"You feel good."_

_That was all the incentive he needed to continue. He grabbed his penis and stroked it gently. Sasuke let a few sounds escape. He started breathing heavier but was determined not to make noise and annoy Fugaku._

_"You don't have to be quiet. There's no one else in the house. Does this feel good?"_

_"Yes." He licked the tip, just to see his reaction. Sasuke moaned._

_"Nnngh. Can you…can you do that again?"_

_Fugaku dragged his tongue along the shaft before swallowing him his small cock._

_"Aah!" Sasuke cried, he couldn't look anymore. His back arched and he couldn't stop the sounds that were coming out of his mouth. The sensations in his penis were flowing through his entire body. His head flew back and that's when he saw himself in the mirror across the room. He should've felt disgusted and ashamed at what he was letting Fugaku do to him, but he liked it and he wanted more._

_"Fugaku…please more." Sasuke whined when he pulled away, but it was only for a second to pull a tube out of his drawer. "What's that?"_

_"This is lube, it'll make it slide in easier." Sasuke thought he meant his penis and shook his head._

_"I don't want your penis, it'll hurt."_

_"That's not what I'm doing right now. I'm going to make you feel really good, but you have to trust me."_

_"I trust you. That's why it feels good." Sasuke rubbed his penis the way he saw Fugaku do it and moaned. Fugaku slid one finger in, the lube made it move easier but it was still uncomfortable. He looked back at the mirror and found himself more aroused by seeing Fugaku staring so intently at his body. Sasuke screamed when Fugaku touched something inside of him, it felt a million times better than his sucking his cock. One he found it, he started sliding his other fingers in to stretch him, but the boy didn't notice because he kept pushing into that spot._

_"Uwaah! Aah…An…Hyaa!"_

_"You see, Sasuke." Fugaku spoke while continuously abusing his prostate. "Sex can feel really good if it's with the right person."_

_"Oh god." The feeling was too much, Sasuke could barely breathe. Fugaku then pulled his fingers out and he collapsed on the desk._

_"More?" he asked and Sasuke was still trying to catch his breath. We he finally calmed down he asked again "Do you want my cock now?"_

_He smiled and nodded. Fugaku pulled Sasuke up to him and squirted the lube in his hands. "I want you to do it." He pulled his pants down a bit and presented his now swollen red cock. Sasuke looked at it. "Does it hurt?"_

_"Yes," he sighed "But you're going to make it feel so much better."_

_Sasuke rubbed the lube in his hands and grasped his penis at the base. Fugaku grit his teeth and cursed "Fuck!" When Sasuke looked up he told him to keep going. He slowly squeezed his penis from the base to the tip and a glob of pre-cum came out._

_"What's this?"_

_"What?"_

_"This stuff coming out of your penis."_

_"You're a smart boy, what do you think it is?"_

_"It's happening because you feel good, right? But…why doesn't mine do this?"_

_"Because you're young. Give a few more strokes and I'll be ready."_

_"I'm doing this so it can go in easier?" Sasuke finally started to understand things and it made him eager, he squeezed and stroked harder. Fugaku's eyes were closed and he was half-listening._

_"Hah…Hah…Yes, it's…easy. OK, OK, Stop." He grabbed his hands and took them off his cock. "Are you ready?" Sasuke laid down and closed his eyes. He took that as a yes. At first it hurt, but the lube did make it slide in easier._

_"Oh you're so tight." He whispered._

_"Do you want me tighter?"_

_"No you're perfect."_

_Sasuke marveled at how much Fugaku lost his composure after he touched his penis. His hair had fallen all over his face, he was sweating profusely, and biting his lip so hard it was bleeding. When he pulled out and rammed himself back in, Sasuke's vision went white. He started moaning again but realized Fugaku was too. His head fell back and he looked at himself again in the mirror. His back was arched again and he couldn't stop himself from pushing down on Fugaku's cock. He was mercilessly pounding into him and moaning loudly. Every time he hit that spot, it was like lighting shot up his spine straight to his head making him even more dazed. His whole body trembled viscously as he felt his stomach grow tense. It was similar to the feeling of when he really had to pee._

_"Nghnnn…Aah…Ann! Fugaku stop!"_

_"I can't stop…haa.."_

_"I…I… I think I have to pee!"_

_"Hold on, I'm almost there!"_

_"I can't hold it!"_

_Sasuke felt another surge of pleasure and he couldn't hold back. "Hyaa!"_

"Fuck…aah!" Sasuke screamed as he shot all over the counter and the floor. He shot six long streams before his body collapsed onto the floor. As he laid on the cold floor trying to catch his breath, he noticed his brother had been peeking through the door the entire time. He decided not to say anything, he was too tired. They'll deal with it later.

Fugaku was the only man that could make him cum so hard. He could get off with others but it was always missing something. He enjoyed the attention Fugaku paid to him all those nights. No matter how hard he tried to ignore him when Itachi was around, he could never deny him when they were alone. Sasuke lived for every time he got to see his face as he climaxed, it became special for them. He barely even looked at the guys he slept with today. Fugaku developed an appetite for strange sex and Sasuke was all for it. He made his wildest dreams come true and life in the compound was finally starting to look up for him. Still, nothing good lasts forever.

Sasuke got in the shower, ignoring his brother who continued to watch him. He'll confront him later…or never. He didn't mind the audience.

* * *

AN: OK so this is a lot to digest, Sasuke's relationship with Fugaku is way more complex than anyone realizes. To say Love/Hate is way too simple, especially when he has this voice in his head. I'm not very good at Lemon so don't hate me. Think you can do lemon better? MESSAGE ME! I'd love some help. Don't hate me for the pairing either, when I said everyone, I meant EVERYONE.


	21. Chapter 20: The Onion ninjas Got Me

**Naruto's Apartment**

Sasuke and Naruto were making out on his couch when suddenly Naruto pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. He wasn't exactly used to people rejecting him.

"I was thinking…maybe tonight we could…. you know, talk and get to know each other better?"

"So you don't want to have sex?"

"No! it's not like that! It's just you always leave right after and we never talk…. Maybe tonight we can talk and then have sex?"

Sasuke thought about it. Naruto was acting strange. He wasn't as aggressive sexually and that made Sasuke thinking he was brooding over questions he couldn't answer. But, there was no way they were going to have sex if he didn't talk so he agreed.

"OK."

"OK, I'll start first."

Sasuke had already studied Naruto's background and probably knew more than the blonde himself, but he let him talk.

"During recess at the academy I would always sit on the bench myself. I didn't know about the Fox, all I knew was that everyone around me hated me. If they weren't trying to pick on me they'd stay as far away as possible, while still staring. It was like I was surrounded by people but I was completely alone…. Can you imagine how that felt?"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah. I can definitely imagine."

"I know now that they weren't bad people, that they were just scared because I literally had a demon inside of me. I was dangerous. All I ever wanted was to be noticed, in a good way, you know. Like, if I was the Hokage, everyone would have to notice me and respect me. No one would try to hurt me or say mean things because I would've proved to everybody that I was the strongest, and the bravest person they ever knew."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke deadpanned. He had a hard time believing that Naruto suddenly just wanted to open up to him. '_It has to be some kind trap. He's trying to make me feel for him so I won't kill him.' _

"Because I really like you and I want you to know me, and for me to know you."

'_So he wants Akatsuki secrets then? If he wants to know me then he'll have no problem not being told a single thing about the organization. Let's see how far I get before his temper starts up again.'_

"Well, I guess it's my turn then…Where do I start?"

"I don't know when you were born, what's your birthday, how were your parents before…you know-"

"Before my brother killed them?" When Naruto didn't reply, he continued.

"I was born July 23. Yes, I am a Leo. Yes, I know what that means. Then Itachi killed my family and I left with him to the Akatsuki."

"So you chose to leave?"

"What was I gonna stay for? My entire family was rotting in the street the only person left was leaving, what would you have done? Stay in a village that hates your entire existence? Starve in an orphanage or get abused in foster home? There was nothing here for me but pain…so excuse me if I thought there was only one option."

"…. So, do you like it there?"

"It's better than the alternative. For a group of criminals, they're actually some…OK guys. Everyone is pretty much looking out for themselves, which means they're too busy to bother me."

"So do you go out with them and…like kill people?"

"Itachi wouldn't allow it."

"Why?"

"He didn't bring me with him to become an evil killing machine, he just didn't want me to stay here where I might be killed by people over my last name."

"People in Konoha aren't that bad."

"Oh yeah they were so understanding and nice to you."

"…I guess you got a point there."

Sasuke could tell Naruto was deep in thought. He was probably doubting himself and the lies he'd been raised on in Konoha. He decided to leave and let him think, he had some thinking to do himself. After a quick kiss, Sasuke went to the outskirts of Konoha to find Shun.

* * *

When Shun opened his door, he was completely surprised to see Sasuke standing there, but that was overshadowed by his excitement.

"Sasuke! Come in, come in, sit down. Can I get you something? Snack, soda, water?" Not waiting for an answer, He frantically moved around the kitchen to grab all three.

This was his first time having Sasuke in his house in years and he wanted him to be comfortable. He didn't want him to run away again.

"Shun, can you just sit down. I didn't come over here to be pampered. "

"Of course, I'm sorry." His anxiety painfully obvious.

Once he sat down Sasuke leaned on him, startling him, but he enjoyed the contact.

Sasuke didn't know exactly why he came. Talking to Naruto actually made him feel lonely. He'd been so emotional lately. It was like going to Konoha sparked all these memories he hadn't thought about in years. He thought if he could drown in psychical pleasures it would keep him grounded. Now he's feeling emotions when he'd rather feel nothing at all.

"Sasuke…I need to say something."

"You don't have to-"

"Yes I do…. Sasuke, I am SO sorry…. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you."

"It wasn't your job to protect me."

"But, I made it my job and I failed."

"…" Sasuke decided to let him speak.

"I couldn't keep him away from you. I don't blame myself for Fugaku, I blame myself for Shisui. The more I tried to help you the worse it got. I didn't realize that until it was too late. And then the whole pedophile thing made everyone hypervigilant, I tried so hard to get back to you. I just wasn't good enough…. six years of not knowing if you were dead or alive, not knowing where you were, if you needed me. And this isn't me using you as retribution for the atrocities I've committed, nothing will bring them back…. I let you down and I am so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Sasuke sat in silence as Shun cried into his shoulder. He didn't know how to respond. He wanted to say something that would make him feel better, but he had no idea what to do or say. His mind was racing with memories, thoughts, and emotions he hadn't felt since he was broken. Yet, he couldn't say that, it would hurt Shun more.

"He can't know."

"What." Shun looked up in confusion as he wiped his face.

"Itachi doesn't know anything, he can't know anything."

"You never told him? That explains why he still thinks I'm a pedophile. But, Sasuke, how could not have told him? How did you manage to hide this for six years?"

"The Akatsuki knows a little and they keep him in the dark. As long as they can use my abilities, they won't tell him."

"Don't they ever wonder where those abilities came from?"

"I'm sure they do and just don't to ask."

"That's why you don't talk about the past, to keep him from asking the difficult questions."

"I have difficult questions I want to ask too, but I don't want to know the answers to them."

"About Shisui?"

"About everyone…After we left, for two years, Shisui still haunted me…every time I was alone, in my bed at night, he would stand over me…smirking with his left eye…a constant reminder of my torment. It wasn't until Itachi started watching me sleep that I felt safe…. But if he ever finds out the truth of what I really am…"

"He'll love you no matter what-"

"You didn't see him. The night he walked in on me killing his parents, the shock…and then the hatred. I hid my shame and used the sharingan to make him think he killed them…He hates me…he just doesn't remember."

"…Even if he does, I'll still be here. There's nothing you can say or do, that'll run me away. I've seen your worst."

"There are things about me even you don't know."

"Tell me, I can take it."

"I can't tell you what I don't know."

They sat in silence for a few hours until they fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

"_AAAAHHH!" the five-year-old child screamed as he thrashed around widely on his bed. Fugaku was trying his best to hold him down and wake him up. It seemed like these night terrors were coming more frequently every week. Whatever was attacking Sasuke in his dreams was relentless. It had gotten so bad that he would forcibly sedate him to make him sleep, but that didn't stop the screams._

_The next morning, Sasuke sat in the corner of his room. He trembled as his eyes darted around the room in fear of being attacked from any direction. Fugaku couldn't get him to move, he wouldn't eat, sleep, as worst of all he wouldn't go to school. _

"_I'm so sick of covering for him." Mikoto yelled. "I can't leave the house for fear of running into Iruka and asking who watching Sasuke? I'm not staying in this house all day so that thing you call your son can waste my time. He's probably got crazy genes that are making him loose his damn mind!"_

"_Will you calm down. I'll handle it." Fugaku said._

"_You've already "handled" It, now it's time to call someone who actually knows what they're doing!"_

"_He's unstable! We can't just call a doctor; they'll take him away!"_

"_Well you better think of something."_

_Sasuke heard all this from his room. He felt terrible for causing this much trouble. He climbed out his window. Maybe being outside his room would stop his hallucinations. While walking, he came near an open field where some older kids were hanging out. They saw him and immediately recognized him. _

"_Hey isn't that the Fugaku-same's son?"_

"_That's not Itachi."_

"_No it's the one nobody care's about."_

_Sasuke barely dodged a shuriken that was thrown at his head. He turned around to run back home, but the boys followed him. He got to the outer wall of the compound and tried to climb it, but was forcibly pulled down and thrown onto the ground. He didn't try to beg for clemency, he knew it wouldn't work. One of the kids picked a brick and threw it at his head. He screamed and cried as the other kids laughed._

'_why are they being so mean to me?! Why does everybody hate me?! What did I do?' he cried but was silenced by a punch in his mouth. The kids closed in on him as the one that hit him held him down. He closed his eyes and screamed. When nothing happened, he opened them, only to scream again when he saw the carnage. The kids were dead. Each of them were disemboweled with their guts ripped out and thrown across the ground. One kid was trying to get over the wall and it appeared that only half of him did. Another looked as if he was strangled by another kid's intestine, while the one that punched him had one of the bricks shoved down his throat. Sasuke tried to stand to run but slipped and fell, that was when he realized that he was covered in blood too. _

_He looked at himself and looked at the kids and could only wonder if he did this. He didn't remember but nothing else made sense. He frantically looked around to see if anyone was around and climbed the wall to his backyard. As he walked through the yard he saw his reflection in the lake and froze. He couldn't move, he could only stare the monster in the water. That wasn't him, it couldn't be. He didn't know how long he'd been standing there but eventually Fugaku ran outside and grabbed him. He hastily cleaned the boy and buried the clothes. He said something to Sasuke about him never leaving the compound but he couldn't register much. He was just put back in his bed. He laid there for three days, he heard yelling but no one ever came into his room. On the fourth day, Shisui came in. _


	22. Chapter 22

"_You know, Sasuke, you're really special. I would never have been able to have this much fun with a regular boy."_

_Shisui stood over the small boy he had strapped to the table. His eyes roamed his body looking for his next target. Sasuke watched Shisui intently, somehow he felt that if he knew his next move it wouldn't be as bad. He knew he was looking for whatever would be the most sensitive to pain. His fingers couldn't heal with the needles stuck through them. His mouth was sewn shut because Shisui had found his screams annoying. _

"_I'm going to tell you a story." He said as he cut through his mouth to open it back up. Sasuke tried his best not make any noise but couldn't help but whimper at pain in his legs. All his joints had been cut so deep he was sure the bones were cut too._

"_A few years ago, I spent the spent the weekend at my mother's house." He pried open Sasuke's mouth and the boy knew better then to close it. "She never kept the best company; I met all kinds of criminals. "_

_He picked up a pair of rusty pliers and Sasuke flinched. He knew what was about to happen. _

"_There was this one guy. He looked normal enough, said he was an Uchiha. I'm not sure if that was true or not….He tried to rape me-"_

"_AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Shisui took his time on each tooth, twisting them before slowly pulling them out. He continued to tell his story over the boy's screams._

"_Shun got him off me before anything happened. Hit him on the head with mother's vase. Before I knew what I was doing, I was top of him, pulling out his eyes. Shun couldn't stop me, instead of pulling me back he hit the man when he tried to grab me._

"_AAAAAAAHHHH!" Sasuke began to choke on his own blood but Shisui ignored him. _

"_I held that man's eyes in one hand…And with that one hand, I crushed them. Without their eyes an Uchiha is worthless. With one move I destroyed him….But he wasn't dead, so Shun finished him off. I felt so powerful…but then the fun was over…Now I have you."_

"…_." Sasuke moaned in pain, he would've passed out but Shisui was prepared for that. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" He tased him in his gut to keep him awake. _

_Sasuke was between two hells, the pain was unbearable, but if he passed out, he would go to that dark place where demons screamed and teared at his flesh. It was his own fault; he wouldn't stop screaming so Fugaku sent Shisui to teach him a lesson. If he wouldn't scream and shake so violently, Shisui wouldn't hurt him. At least that's what Fugaku said. He had to learn to control himself, then maybe he wouldn't 'babysit' as often. _

_Shisui untied Sasuke. "You need to heal. The senses can only take so much before they become numb. Once you've healed properly, we'll have more fun." With that he walked out of the dojo. _

_Sasuke didn't want to move but he knew he had to stay in his room or he'd be angry. If he lost his temper he would send him to the bad place again. He rolled off the table only find himself in more agony as he hit the floor. The needles in his fingers were forced through when he tried to cushion his fall. He knew he had to put them back in place before Shisui saw. _

_He'd finally managed to crawl to his room and was half-way through the door when he heard a knock. The fear of being seen and punished gave him the strength to crawl behind his door._

"_Hey, what are you doing here? Did anybody see you?"_

"_I heard Sasuke was sick and wanted to stop by."_

_Sasuke's heart stopped. 'Shun.'_

"_He's actually a lot better, he'll be going to school tomorrow."_

"_OK, we'll I'll just stop in, say hi and leave-"_

"_Can't you come by tomorrow when he's completely better?"_

"_Shisui what's wrong with you? I'm already here."_

"_I'm just really not supposed to have company. Fugaku-sama would be furious."_

"…_Shisui, move."_

_Within seconds, Shun was in his room._

"_Sasuke! Oh my god, what happened?!" _

_He tried to pick him up but stopped when he started screaming. Shisui ran in and looked completely shocked. _

"_OH my god!" _

"_What happened!" Shun screamed at his brother while touching Sasuke more gently to see the extent of his injuries._

"_I don't know, Sasuke who did this to you?"_

_Sasuke couldn't speak, he knew Shisui wanted him to lie but he was so afraid of saying the wrong thing, he had a panic attack. He could barely breathe as Shun tried to console him._

"_Sasuke, it's ok. I need you to breathe ok? Just breathe, it's going to be ok."_

_He threw up blood and blacked out. In the darkness, they screamed, but they didn't touch him. Behind them he heard Shun._

"_Where the fuck were you?!...What did you do?!"_

"_What happened to him?" an unknown voice said. _

_As the light entered his vision he saw a man he didn't know standing over him. He couldn't feel the rest of his body. _

"_You took a big risk coming to me instead of the hospital." The man said. "He is healing really fast, though."_

_Shun came up to stand by the man and Sasuke started to hyperventilate. He grabbed his face to calm him._

"_Hey, hey, hey. It's ok. He's gone Sasuke, it's just you, me, and the doctor. We're going to help you ok."_

_Sasuke couldn't respond, he was still missing a lot of teeth, he only cried. Shun assumed it they were tears of joy but they weren't. He knew Shun couldn't help him, and now Shisui would be mad and put him that small hole in the yard. _

_Fugaku didn't wonder where Shisui was for the next week, he assumed he would show up sometime and left Sasuke alone. Sasuke hid in his closet the entire time, he knew Shisui was out there somewhere. IT was like he said, he would fear him even when he wasn't around. He had stepped out of his room for one second to look for food when he was grabbed roughly by his hair dragged through the house. _

"_How dare you come between me and my brother, you little bitch!"_

_Sasuke screamed and wrestled against his grip to avail._

* * *

"AAAAHHH! NO! NO! AAAAHHHH!"

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Shun wrestled with Sasuke to remind him where he was. "It's just me, it's ok!"

"NO! NO! I can't talk to you, he'll be mad!"

"He's dead! Shisui is DEAD!"

"No, he's coming for me!"

"He can't come for you! He's dead, he's gone forever!"

"…forever…he's gone forever. Are you sure, are you absolutely sure. You have to be."

"I'm absolutely sure."

Sasuke put his head in his hands. "This is too much."

"You've experienced a lot of trauma that you never dealt with. Things are going to trigger you."

"I can't be triggered. What if I freak out in front of Itachi? I need to stay away from Konoha. I need to take Naruto and keep him somewhere until we can exract the fox."

"If you just wanted the fox, why didn't you take him already?"

"To break the seal, we can't just rip it out, it has to be strong enough to meet us halfway."

"So why the sex?"

"That's just something I do with everybody, in case you didn't notice, I'm a huge slut."

"Don't call yourself that."

"Well what do you call someone like me?"

"Hedonistic."

"What's that mean?"

"You live for pleasure."

"That's a good word for it. Let's talk about something else so I'll feel better."

* * *

"_I will always own you. You can run, you can hide behind my brother, but you will always belong to me. You think anyone cares about you? You're just a tool. And even when you're a dried up cum rag that even your father won't touch, I will still be there because you are mine."_

Sasuke awoke but didn't open his eyes yet, he took a moment to enjoy how comfortable his sheets were and relax. When he opened his eyes Shisui was sitting in front him.

He sat up and jumped back, almost falling off the bed.

"Are you ok, otouto?"

Suddenly, he was looking at Itachi, seeing a worried expression instead of one filled with rage.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare and I forgot where I was for a second."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's fine… No mission today?"

"Not that I know of."

Sasuke was quiet for a while and Itachi didn't push, he knew he wanted to say something.

"…Shun's a great guy. Him and Shisui were going through some things and that's why he made up the pedophile story. "

"How do you know?"

"Shun told me… and I believe him. He's been nothing but kind to me."

"Why don't you believe Shisui?"

"…Because he betrayed you and I'll never forgive him."

"You forgave me and my crime was far greater."

"You're different… you were the only person in the clan that loved me. You were easy to forgive, especially after you told me the truth."

"Shisui loved you." Sasuke's heart sank to his stomach. "Sometimes I wonder how things would've turned out if I hadn't gone through with it. I thought I was being selfish by bringing you here, but you seem happy. Would you have ever become so outgoing if we never left?"

"Probably not."

"…Hey, let's spend the day together. Just you and me, we can go wherever you like."

"Just the two of us…Sounds good." Sasuke got up to get dressed.

"You don't sound that excited."

"I'm just deep in thought is all."

"About what?" Itachi couldn't help but stare as Sasuke got completely naked in front of him. He hadn't seen him naked since he was six; he was completely different now, more developed. When he bent over, he pictured him bent over the sink that day with a vibrator inside him. He watched as he brushed his teeth and stared into mirror. The way he watched himself when he masturbated. He never would've imagined him that far into puberty, it made him wonder if he'd actually had sex. Of course, that was impossible, he'd been inside most of his life. He couldn't have had sex but he isn't far from it.

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Itachi?" Sasuke had finished getting ready.

"Absolutely. So, where do you want to go?"


End file.
